Arrancar of the Sound
by DarkLord98
Summary: At the Konoha Orphanage there were two infants. Both hold a half of the nine tailed fox.One is the son of the 4th hokage.The other was a boy who had the blood of The Snake and an Kekkei Genkai blessed by the devil in his veins. These two maybe the ones who change the world. OCx? Narux?POLL AT MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

"So what is to be done with him sir?" Asked a white haired man to his former sensei. A man who was forced to take up the mantle of Hokage again just hours ago after the tragedy that had happened. He held in his arms wrapped in two blankets two childs barely born hours ago who let out soft cries as they found himself in a strange new world that they had been brought into. If only he knew what would lay ahead of him his cries would be more sorrowful.

"Are we going to kill them?" Asked a blond haired woman who looked at the child.

The Sandaime didn't answer, he instead took a puff of his pipe and continued staring at the childs who attempted to open their eyes and stared back into his.

The blackie´s eyes, although green in color were shaped just like the one who he thought of as a son and his greatest pupil. He also had blond hair and it would be long. His skin was light yet more like his mother's than his father's skin was. He did not know what the child would think of the man who was his father. Or what the father would think of his child.

"Sarutobi!" Shouted Jiriaya a bit annoyed with his silence. He was about to chastise him when a look from his former teammate silenced him with a glare.

Sarutobi ignored the two and thought back of what had just happened seemingly a lifetime ago but only happened a few short hours.

Flashback…

"I do not believe Orochimaru cares for his soon to be born child, or of Tier." Said Arrancar Ulquiorra to the group as they were in the Hokage's tower. The four inside nodded at one another though Jiriaya was less acceptable than the others.

"He has been found guilty of crimes against the ninja code and of humanity, he cares nothing for life, his or others, he would turn the child into a sick, twisted, demented weapon of horror that he would use." Put in Tsunade the woman crossing her arms.

"Although I hate to say it, My once greatest pupil has go beyond the reach of any of us. Kami knows that we have tried. I fear what will happen to the poor child and of Tier once she discovers what he will do." Mused Sarutobi sadly looking down at his feet. It pained him for the man who he once considered a son to him would do such things. The experiments, such as the cursed seals and his obsession with life had done much to him.

Orochimaru, one of the most gifted and powerful ninjas in the world, who was once considered for the office Minato currently held, would be having a child. The woman Arrancar Tier, who was once a lover of Ulquiorra had been pregnant for about nine months and she was due today, she would be giving birth soon. Minato had called this meeting but not telling Orochimaru. From what they heard Orochimaru had been with her the whole time during her labor. And that he seemed happy that he would have a child to call his own.

The people of Konoha feared him, not only was he a powerful adversary but his experiments had taken many lives. Mitrashi Anko, the student who had loved her teacher and would faithfully follow him, had been one of the victims though she had survived. It was fear that he would use any of them for his experiments that had caused part of Konoha to be paranoid of him, especially those with bloodlines abilities.

"Jiriaya, do you have anything to say in the matter?"

Jiriaya raised his head up and paused for a moment. He had tried his hardest to keep Orochimaru, the man who ever since his genin days who he considered a brother from slipping down the path he had taken but it seemed to be no use. Orochimaru had gone beyond the point of no return.

Or had he? When Orochimaru and Tier first meet a year ago after she and Ulquiorra had decided to call it quits he had found her to be quite amusing with her attitude and she found his personality charming. Soon they were spending time together which Jiriaya feared would make Ulquiorra upset and think Orochimaru was using her to get back at his friend Minato for taking The Hokage spot that he wanted. Yet something seemed to change when Tier had gotten pregnant. Orochimaru appeared to no longer have his cold snake like demeanor, he appeared to be friendly like the way they once were, and his eyes weren't filled with malice and hatred and lust like they had been. It appeared as if the Arrancar woman was having an effect on him and the foul air that had been around him seemed to be vanishing from him. Maybe Tier was the one who had succeeded where they had failed.

"Jiriaya? Sensei?" Asked The Yondaime looking at him a concerned look on his face.

Jiriaya snapped his head into attention and responded. "…I have nothing to say."

The Yondaime sighed deeply and shook his head. "Then it leaves me with but one choice it appears. Once the child is born I will go there with a group of men and have Orochimaru banished from Konoha for life. Tier and the child will stay, I'll talk to her and tell her why I did it. She'll understand."

The three nodded and agreed. It seemed the only thing they could do.

Minato stood up and prepared to leave when suddenly there was a loud roaring sound that shook the tower. The five raised their heads up in shock wondering what on earth could that be.

Minato rushed to a window and looked out and his eyes widened in shock and in horror at what he saw.

"It cannot be…" He whispered to himself his heart clutched with fear.

Standing over wreckage with both of its eyes filled with malice and destruction, The nine-tailed fox.

At the Hospital…

Tier breathed heavily, the labor and delivery was more painful than she had thought it would be but it was finally done, the child was born and was being cleaned up. Her body was covered with sweat and she ached all over in pain.

"It's alright Tier, it is over, our son has been born." Whispered the black haired man to her softly holding her hand.

She allowed a small smile at that news. "I'm never having another kid." She said to the father of her child.

"In due time you'll probably want another one." He said with a smirk.

The two smiled and he wrapped an arm around her holding her tight, thanking Kami that everything appeared to be well. He had no idea what would've happened to her if something had went wrong.

The two awaited their child to be brought to them when they suddenly heard a horrible sound. The sound of roaring that could be heard throughout the hospital. The building shook and lights flickered on and off as Orochimaru held onto her making sure she didn't strain herself.

Orochimaru then saw a ninja who appeared to have been burnt to a crisp being brought in. He went over to him and asked what happened.

The ninja looked up at him and responded. "A…m-monster…a f-fox w-with n-nine…tails…it is heading…this…w-way…" The ninja then slumped down and Orochimaru could tell he was dead.

For perhaps the first time in his life, fear gripped Orochimaru's heart and soul, it couldn't be. A nine tailed fox? That was the Kyuubi! He turned his head to look at Tier who appeared trying to sleep. He quickly went over to her.

"Tier, I'll be back in a while, just stay calm and don't panic. Our son will be here soon." He told her and then left the room and headed out of the hospital trying to pass the many wounded and soon to be dead.

He had to stop Kyuubi, not only for his life, for but Tier's and their son's lives as well.

The Yondaime rushed out of the gates of the Hokage's tower not listening to the others telling him it was too dangerous for him as Hokage to go. Seeing that he wouldn't be stopped,Ulquiorra, Tsunade and Jiriaya themselves headed to the battlefield.

When they got there they looked around in horror at the dead bodies of countless shinobi and civilians. They also saw an odd sight, a single person they did not expect was there and attempting battle with the fox demon. He had summoned a giant snake and was on top of it and attempting Jutsu after Jutsu though they had no effect on it.

"Orochimaru…" Murmured Tsunade in disbelief that he would be on the front lines. What was he doing here?

"He's either finally gone mad or he's attempting to stop the Kyuubi from reaching Tier." Replied Ulquiorra. Tsunade looked at him a bit shocked at the words. She had half expected him to not be here, she even thought that he would flee the village leaving the others behind.

They then saw the Kyuubi pin the snake and crush and swatted Orochimaru away with a mere flick of its paw. He was knocked onto the ground and he appeared to not be moving. The Kyuubi annoyed that a mere human had stood in his way for so long prepared to crush him with his paw.

Jiriaya remembering the friendship they once had quickly ran and just narrowly before he was crushed managed to grab Orochimaru and move him out of the way. Orochimaru opened his eyes and looked surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your skin as always."

Orochimaru attempted to stand up and prepared to confront the fox again when they then saw the Yondaime and Ulquiorra appear. Yondaime was on top of the toad boss and held in his arms a child, as did Ulquiorra.

Orochimaru didn't need to see it to tell that Ulquorra had his son.

"What! What are you doing?!" Before he could get to them he was suddenly grabbed by Tsunade. He attempted to fight her off but she was using all her strength to hold him. Jiriaya then grabbed him as well and he could not hope to match the equal strength of them.

The Yondaime and Ulquiorra looked at the Kyuubi and than began to do a series of hand jutsus that Orochimaru recognized.

(He wouldn't dare!) He thought to himself as he struggled to break free but to no avail.

"Kami forgive me…" Minato said to himself and to the child as he and Ulquiorra finished the hand seals.

The Kyuubi realizing what was happening howled in fury and tried to break free. The demon roared in anger as it slowly started to fade from existence. It disappeared from view and appeared to go into the newborn child´s.

The Toad boss let them down and with his last ounce of strength Minato and Ulquiorra placed the child´s down and collapsed dead.

"My son…" Murmured Orochimaru no longer struggling in disbelief over what had happened. What did this have to happen?

"I'm sorry Orochimaru, he had no choice." Apologized Jiriaya to him as they loosened their hold on him and he fell to his knees.

Sarutobi walked forward and saw the carnage. He had been busy trying to get people out of Konoha and was too late. He saw his three students, he saw the fallen Hokage,he saw the fallen Arrancar and he saw the two newborn childs which Kyuubi had been sealed into. He walked forward and carefully picked them up.

"Tier is dead…she died due to the labor." He said outloud to Orochimaru who's face was blank. He looked over at him and saw how his eyes where empty and lifeless. He felt sadness for him despite what he had done.

"Come, we have much to do. All of you." He then turned around and walked away, Tsunade and Jiriaya joined him each looking back at their former comrade.

As they made they way they then heard him speak up. "I was going to change my ways," They turned around and saw him standing up. "Tier had changed me, she made me feel happy, She made me stop doing those experiments, I…I was going to marry her after our son was born and we would raise him together like a family should. This wasn't suppose to happen!" At that his eyes narrowed in hatred and each could feel malice coming from him.

"Orochimaru please listen-" Started Sarutobi but got interrupted.

"Quiet old fool! Do any of you know the pain I feel right now?! How my heart has been torn from my chest and tossed to the ground by that damn Minato and Ulquiorra?" He spatted the name out full of rage. "Tier is dead, and my son has been forced to have half of the Kyuubi inside him! You know this damn village of bigots and prejudice will never accept him for they will fear him, the same as they feared me!"

His snake eyes engulfed them all. "I will let all of you know this, I will abandon Konoha this instant! But do not think this is the last time you'll see me. Once I've gained enough power I'll come back and destroy this damn place! I will have my revenge, and so will Shinji!"

With that he disappeared before any of them could stop them leaving them all with his warning…

Flashback ends…

Sarutobi let out a sigh and looked down at the two baby boy who let out soft cries. He could still hear Orochimaru's threat and wondered what would happen.

But first things first, he had to ensure the child's safety.

He placed Orochimaru´s child on a table and removed its blanket revealing the seal that was on his stomach.

Tsunade and Jiriaya looked on wondering what he was doing. Surely he wouldn't kill the child.

Sarutobi than began a series of hand seals and after doing do casted the jutsu. He looked down and saw the boy…Shinji was what Orochimaru called him, start to change. His eyes became more round like and no longer looked like Orochimaru's. And finally his skin turned more tanned and less lighter.

"He looks like Ulquiorra," Said Jiriaya looking at the child.

Sarutobi nodded. "Correct I did this to protect him, if the council and the villagers found out he was the son of Orochimaru we would be unable to protect him, by casting an genjutsu on him I can make him appear as if he was the Ulquiorra's child." He then turned to face them. "No one is to ever find out he is Orochimaru's child, for everyone else they will think he is the son of Ulquiorra. Only the three of us will know the truth."

Tsunade and Jiriaya nodded fully understanding. Sarutobi then looked over at the crying newborn.

"Welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, Arrancar Shinji."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay folks here´s the chapter two of the story, sorry i haven´t updated this for a while, but i gotta lot of stuff to do. Anyway, try to enjoy read and review**

* * *

At The Hokage's Tower, The day after Kyuubi's attack

Sarutobi, The Sandaime once again having to take up the mantle of Hokage looked at the group before him. A majority of the councilmen, along with a large group of ninjas. Which he sadly looked at seeing how most of them were young. There were few Jonin, most of their best ANBU and men had died the day before in the attack. A majority of the ninjas were either Chunin's or high ranked Genin. He noticed Orochimaru's former Student Anko there and a young Hatake Kakashi, former student of Minato there as well. So was Umino Iruka, a young ninja who lost his parents yesterday. In the back where Tsunade and Jiriaya who looked on wondering what was going to happen.

Sighing he stood up and held out baby Naruto and Shinji and who was asleep. The crowd drew deathly quiet seeing the marks on the blonde´s face. "As you know, The Yondaime and Ulquiorra sacrificed their lives to save us from the wrath of the fox demon yesterday. they used a jutsu to summon the death god and seal Kyuubi away. These child´s, the child´s who were just born yesterday, contains the Kyuubi inside them."

A silence fell over the crowd as they looked on at the child´s. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then came the outburst.

"Kill them! That monster lives inside them!"

"Kill the child´s before they sets the fox on us!"

Loud calls from the crowd demanding Naruto's and Shinji´s death erupted from them. Jiriaya shook his head in dismay. Only Anko remained silent not saying a thing. She was wondering what had happened to Orochimaru. He wasn't listed among those dead, so where was he?

"So much for things going smoothly," Murmured Tsunade.

Sarutobi looked on in dismay as some ninjas drew weapons prepared to take the two child's life themselves. Hearing their outburst the young babies let out a wail and Sarutobi feared that it would drive them on further.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted his voice sounding like it was shot of out a cannon. The crowd quieted down seeing that he was serious. "I knew you were angry and confused over what has happened but I didn't think any of you would stoop as low as to kill two defenseless child´s! You forget that these child´s could grow up to be a great and powerful ninja´s. We have lost many and we do not need more added to that list. We are in a weakened state due to the attack. I have talked with some of the councilmen and they have agreed that we should let the child´s live and train him so that we'll have an extra defense in battle!"

Cries came from the crowd but this time were mixed. Most of the Genins and younger Chunins agreed in approval of it. While the older ninjas had scowls of disapproval on their faces not wanting to see the two child´s grow up and be a potential danger to them.

"Sounds like it's divided in half." Said Tsunade watching on.

"Wanna make a bet about which side gets the vote?" Asked Jiriaya to her.

Tsunade declined, odds where whatever side she picked she would've lost.

A voice called for silence and one of the Council members, the Head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi stood up. "I am neutral on this Sandaime, I'd rather not see the child´s grow up to be a threat to us, nor would I ever agree to taking a child's life. But you have failed to mention us who are the parents of these child´s, who are his parents? Are they here?"

Sarutobi frowned and slowly responded "…The whiskered one is the son of the Yondaime, he told me that he had meet a woman in secret and she had given birth to the boy yesterday, she died during birth. The other one is the son Ulquiorra and Tier Arrancar, and holds the Kyuubi´s Yin chakra, Yondaime´s holds the Yang chakra."

A murmur of surprise erupted from the crowd. The Yondaime had a son? How come none of them where ever told about this. Kakashi's eyes were widened in disbelief, it wasn't like his former sensei to keep secrets, as he was a honest man. Anko's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something wasn't right here.

Hiashi frowned not convinced and seeing one of the clan members there nodded towards him.

The ninja realizing what he wanted him to do made his way to the back and quietly activated his Byakugan. He was able to get a good look at the child and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It had blond hair and looked just like Ulquiorra. There was nothing strange about him. Deactivating it he shrugged at Hiashi telling him there wasn't anything out of the ordinary with the child.

Sarutobi knew that the Hyuga had attempted his Byakugan and he knew he didn't see anything suspicious. The Genjutsu he had casted on Shinji was powerful enough to block out even the Byakugan. It would take a powerful ninja to reverse the Genjutsu he had put on him hiding his true features underneath.

And it was good that he had done it. Had they had learned who his true father where nothing would stop them from trying to kill the child. It was bad enough they wanted him dead for holding the darker half of the Kyuubi, if they found out he was Orochimaru's son a riot would've taken place here. The time would come hopefully where he would be able to tell them the truth and remove that Genjutsu off of him but he would have to wait before that would happen. Though he expected it would be long past his time before it would happen.

The crowd slowly murmured their approval of letting him live. Eventually they left heading back outside to rebuild Konoha. Sarutobi sighed glad that this was finally over and looked down at Naruto and Shinji who had fallen back asleep.

Of the ninjas one of them was deep in thought. Anko had seen no sign of her sensei, Although she hated the man for what he had done to her, she wondered where he was. The purple haired Kunoichi had looked around for him but never saw a glimpse of him. He wasn't with the others, Jiriaya and Tsunade so it made no sense as to why he hadn't appeared.

She had looked for him yesterday after the attack but there was no sign of him. It was as if he had disappeared off of the face of the earth. He wasn't listed among those who had died. She had noticed a small change in him the past couple of months and he appeared to be going back to his old self that was the man she knew and respected and would follow any order he gave. And there was the rumor that the woman he had meet, Tier was going to have a child. She had asked people for any information regarding him or the woman but got nothing. Most looked around fearfully as if expecting him to appear behind them when she asked them. She had gotten nothing.

But then there was these kids, this little runt´s that had contained the different halves of the Kyuubi, she really didn't believe that that the Black haired was Ulquiorra's son. Konoha would've known if the Arrancar clan was going to have an heir. Something wasn't right about all this.

She was determined to find out what.

* * *

At an forest far from Konoha…

A figure rested himself against a tree and let out a sigh. He had been running for the past day with memories of what had happened fresh in his mind. How had this come to be? Yesterday his son was going to be born and after a couple days had passed he would've married Tier and they would've raised their son together and live happily in Konoha. Now everything came crashing down

She…She had changed him, she melted the coldness that had surrounded his heart and made him feel again. At first he thought he could easily manipulate her into doing his bidding like he did with Anko, but she possessed a will that couldn't be broken. She had found him to be charming, a genius, and determined to prove himself. Yet his views where misguided and she had made him stop doing his experiments. She told him it wasn't right for him to take the lives of others just to satisfy his own desire of youth.

He remembered what had caused him to start doing those experiments.

_Flashback…_

_A young child stood overlooking the grave of his parents. Rain poured down on top of him. Tears poured from his eyes. Beside him was a younger Sarutobi who put his hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_It hurts Sarutobi-sensei," Said Young Orochimaru._

"_I know Orochimaru, I know."_

"_Why did they have to die?"_

_Sarutobi wasn't sure how to answer that. The boy's parents died in battle. It was a battle with Stone that had attacked Konoha when they were caught off guard. Orochimaru's parents died in the battle leaving him alone with no one. He had no living family members as he was by himself. Another victim of war._

"_They died protecting their son, they wanted to make sure that their child would be able to live."_

"_It's, It's not fair! How come they had to leave me?"_

"_Orochimaru…" Sarutobi put his hand on him but he removed his hand off him not wanting to be touched._

_(Mama, Papa, why did you have to go? I need you.)_

_Tears poured down his eyes, why did people have to die? How come all of them had to die? And leave the ones who they left behind in sorrow. They shouldn't have to leave the ones behind in sorrow and agony. It wasn't fair! He had just started at the academy and his parents were so proud of him. He had wanted his parents to see him become a full ninja and wanted to protect them instead of having them protect him as always._

_The boy clenched his fist and his eyes closed. People shouldn't have to die without living their dreams and having people get hurt when they die. They should be able to live happily without fear of dieing._

_(Someday, I'll unlock the secret to life and how to bring people back to life and keep them from dying! And then no one will ever have to suffer again!)_

_Flashback ends…_

That was the start, wanting to bring his parents back to life and find how to keep people from dying. He spent nearly every waking moment he had studying, trying to unlock the secret that he wanted to find. He still couldn't find it until he came across the forbidden jutsus. He could resurrect people but he would have to sacrifice someone to do so. And he could use a jutsu that would transfer his body to another person's and prolong his life. His goals became corrupted and he no longer held the ideals that he once had. He knew this wasn't right but he wouldn't listen. He even used his own students for experiments. Only two survived, Anko and another one named Yamato. His teammates and the man who he once considered a father after his own had died had tried to stop him from doing this but he didn't care. Obsessed with his research he was trapped in the darkness

Until Tier came and pulled him out. When he had learned that he had made her pregnant he felt as if that was what he wanted all along. A child to call his own and to have so it wouldn't suffer the same loneliness he did. Now she was dead and his son was all alone.

Thinking of his son he sighed and closed his eyes, odds where either Shinji was dead or soon would be. Or worse they would attempt to turn him into a weapon they could use due to the Kyuubi´s Yang half inside him. But that wasn't Sarutobi's style even if he did hate him he would never turn a child into a weapon. But he knew what Naruto would experience growing up.

Hatred, Prejudice, Discrimination, he would suffer growing up, all because he was different than the rest of those fools who believed themselves superior to others. He wanted revenge against the bastards that had done that to his son. Although he could've gotten Shinji and taken him away from there. He would've had to fight his teacher and former comrades to do so. And he knew he wouldn't make much of a father living like a rogue ninja with the two of them on the run all the time.

"Well well, lookie what we have here boys." He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a group of armed bandits.

"This is our territory, if you wish to pass through here you must pay a toll. Right lads?" Asked the leader a scarred figure who had a sword and was missing an eye. The rest of them laughed in agreement. Orochimaru just laid there not staring at them blankly.

"I say, about fifty gold coins would be enough to satisfy us, so pay up." Said the leader licking his lips.

Orochimaru looked at them not bothering to even reach towards his sword or a kunai

"Are ye deaf? Either pay up or we kill you!" Shouted one of them with a bow and arrow.

"Easy he's probably a little slow in the head, I'll make it simple for him. You either give us your money and we let you go. Or we take it from you and dump your rotting carcass for the crows!" Snarled the leader drawing his blade.

Orochimaru allowed a small smirk to appear at them.

"Alright you had yer chance, kill him boys!" The leader swung his sword at his neck attempting to behead him.

The only thing he struck was wood as Orochimaru had already moved.

He pulled put a kunai and made a stab at one of them who had a spear. The man dodged it but that wasn't the purpose of the attack. Orochimaru reached out his other hand and grasped him by the throat and snapped his neck. He then avoided an arrow shot at him by the archer of the group and ducked a swipe at his head.

He saw one of them charge him out of the corner of his eye. He sidestepped and stabbed him in the throat with a kunai, he pulled it out and threw it at another bandit which struck him directly in the skull.

He easily dodged another arrow from the archer. That man was starting to become an annoyance, he'd deal with him soon enough. There was three left, the leader, the archer, and one equipped with claws. The one with claws charged him and attempted to bury them in his flesh. Orochimaru grinned and did hand signals and raised his arm up.

Snakes emerged from it much to the shock of the man and they wrapped around his throat and bit into his face killing him. Orochimaru then disappeared before the final two could get him.

"Where'd he go!" Shouted The Leader.

"He disappeared like a ghost!" Exclaimed the archer looking around in fear. The two looked around trying to find him. The archer had another arrow notched yet was shaking with fear all over his body.

"Do you see him Melf?" He asked the Leader by his name. He got no answer. "Melf? Do you see him? Where is he?!" He asked again becoming more terrified.

He then heard the sound of a sword entering through flesh and a groan and he knew Melf was dead.

He turned around and dropped his bow and arrow as he saw Melf collapse to the ground his killer's sword stained with blood. He then saw him direct his golden snake eyes at him and a dark smile formed at his face.

"P-Please don't k-kill me! I'll do anything you want me to do!"

Orochimaru smiled and lowered his blade. The man thinking he was letting him go felt relief go through him.

It quickly passed when he saw the sword go straight through his chest and out the other side.

"You can start by being food for the maggots…" Orochimaru replied coolly as he jerked him off his weapon.

He looked at the dead bodies and envisioned them as the ones who had taken his son from him, had made him become the vessel for the fox demon. Although it would take time for him to gather strength, he will come back to Konoha and get his son back and make each and every one of them pay.

It was a promise he had made, and he intended to keep this promise. Konoha would pay for the crimes against his son for he knew how they would treat him. He will reclaim his son the person that he held closest to his heart from them. And Konoha's destruction would be a most fitting punishment.

* * *

**AN: So what do you people think? Good, bad or just plain horrible, feel free to review me and suggest somebody for naruto. Also, fell free to suggest teammates for Shinji when he becomes a genin or a elemental affinity, or the resurreccion for him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks! DL98 Here as you can see updating Arrancar of the sound twice in a row, and as usal feel free to read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Anko sighed finally able to see The Sandaime. She had been trying to get a meeting between him and her for the past month but due to the cleaning up and period of mourning, she wasn't able to. Granted she could've snuck into his room but odds where with all the ANBU protecting him if she had she would've been caught and killed before they recognized her.

It was the first month after the Kyuubi attacked and things were changing. Tsunade had left, taking her young apprentice Shizune with her. She didn't say why she was leaving but most thought it was because she was tired of all the bloodshed and war. And Jiriaya who was mourning the loss of his student appeared that he might leave as well. It was a relief to those who went to the hot springs if he did in their opinion.

So she had to wait until she could see him…She hated waiting as patience was never her strong point. But finally she was able to see him.

She entered his office and saw him looking over papers. She didn't see any guards but knew they were probably close by.

"Ah, Anko how can I help you?" He asked her looking up from his paperwork.

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"Certainly."

"Where is Orochimaru?"

That made Sarutobi pause and stare at the young kunoichi. "Why do you want to know that?"

"He hasn't been seen ever since The Kyuubi attack, The last time I saw him was the day before. He seemed happy on that day and he seemed like the man who I once called my sensei. He isn't listed among the dead, and I've tried asking Jiriaya after I pounded him for trying to flirt with me, and Tsunade about him before she left. But they didn't tell me anything. Where is he? I want to know why he isn't here."

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that Anko,"

Anko frowned and slammed her hands against the desk startling him. Although she knew she was acting wrong her patience had worn thin and she was tired of her questions being avoided. "Dammit old man! Tell me the truth! Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

Sarutobi looked into her eyes and knew she wouldn't stop until he told her everything.

"Orochimaru…has left. He left the day the Kyuubi attacked."

"What do you mean? Are you saying he ran off and didn't try to defend Konoha."

"No, as you know the rumor of him having a child turned out to be true. You remember Arrancar Tier don't you?"

Anko nodded, she and the fourth once had a relationship but they broke up about a year ago. It was also a year ago when Orochimaru who had harmed her with those experiments meet her as well.

"Orochimaru impregnated her with a child. She died giving birth to it."

"And the child?"

Sarutobi then stood up. "Anko what I'm about to show you is something that no one else can ever find out. Of all of Konoha, only me, Jiriaya, and Tsunade know this. Promise me that you will not tell a soul about this." He said in all seriousness to her. Anko realizing that this was heavily classified nodded her head.

He mentioned for her to follow him to a room. The two entered it and Anko saw a crib and in it was Shinji who was asleep.

Sarutobi went to it and gently picked the toddler up out of it so he wouldn't wake him up and brought him to Anko. She was a bit surprised to see it here. Though it probably would soon go to the orphanage soon.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked her.

Anko frowned slightly annoyed at him. "That's the Kyuubi child, you said that it's Ulquiorra's son. And another thing I don't really buy that. Kakashi told me that if Ulquiorra ever had a child he would tell the Yondaime about it. It didn't seem like him to hide it from the Yondaime that he was going to have a son."

Sarutobi smiled sadly and slowly did a couple of hand symbols and pointed at the child.

Anko gasped in shock as to her surprise the child started to change. It's skin became lighter, and it's eyes more slanted and more like…like a snake. The child still slept unaware of its features changing "How did you-"

"An Genjutsu, this is not Ulquiorra's child. Can you guess who it is?"

Anko's eyes widened as it all came clear. "O-Orochimaru's," She could see the resemblance in the hair and the eyes. No doubt about it. That was her former sensei's child.

"Correct, Before she died Tier told Ulquiorra to use the child to stop Kyuubi, she believed that Orochimaru would understand, but alas he didn't."

"Then where is he?"

"He left after he saw Ulquiorra seal half of the demon inside his son, Witnessing that event and hearing about the death of Tier shattered his heart. He left Konoha and vowed to return one day and reclaim his son."

Anko stared at the child that was the son of the man who had used her. The child then unexpectedly woke up and opened his green eyes. Seeing Anko he then attempted to reach over and touch her. Anko backed away defensively from it. The child let out a soft wail sadden by that and looked like he was about to cry.

"I, I can't look at that thing!" She exclaimed turning her back to it.

"Anko," Replied Sarutobi. He then saw her reach up towards her neck, where the seal Orochimaru had put on her.

"I…I know it's wrong for me to hate the child. But, you don't understand what Orochimaru did to me! The lies, The experiments, the death of others. Except for Yamato I was the only survivor of his twisted schemes! Just by looking at that child I still remember what he did to me!"

Sarutobi walked over to her and placed a hand on he shoulder. She then felt another hand, a smaller one brush against her. She then looked down and saw to her surprise Shinji.

The toddler brushed his small hand against her interested in who she was. The child's eyes stared up into hers full of curiosity.

"I think he wants you to hold him," Replied Sarutobi with a smirk.

Anko frowned. Oh please, she was a ninja, not a nanny. Knowing he wouldn't stop until she did she reluctantly held out her arms and took him. The toddler pressed himself against her seeking warmth. She felt awkward, holding the son of the man who betrayed her. The Sandaime had a smile on his face looking at the two as the girl ran her fingers through his black hair.

She held him for a while until he started to fall asleep again. She then handed him over to Sarutobi. He recasted the Genjutsu on him and he looked like he did before.

"Not so bad is he?" Asked Sarutobi with a chuckle. He then turned serious. "Anko you cannot tell anyone about this. You know if they learned about this that Orochimaru was Shinji's father there would be a riot demanding his death due to not only having the Kyuubi but being his son as well. You know Orochimaru was feared and they would fear his kin for that he would do the same thing his father did. I do this so the child can be protected for now. Someday when he's old enough to protect himself I'll have someone tell the truth but right now he is young and helpless."

Anko nodded understanding. "What will happen to him when you have to give him up?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I'd have to give him to the orphanage, there he will have to live until he is old enough to be given a home. Though I suspect they will treat him poorly."

"I'll look after him." Said Anko. Sarutobi looked at her a bit surprised. "I can't give him a home with me and support the both of us but I can make sure he doesn't get picked on. I can make sure he doesn't get harmed by the bastards."

Sarutobi allowed a smile. "Seems to me that your beginning to like the boy."

Anko frowned. "Of course not, I'm just looking after him because it'd be the right thing to do."

The Sandaime nodded. He would need protection growing up, and Anko was just the right person to do the job.

* * *

At Amegakure…

Rain, it was said that Rain was caused by the tears of angels when someone died. The pale man with a cloak covering his body and a hood covering his head never really believed it. But with all the water dropping from the heavens onto the ground and filling up lakes. He was starting to believe it.

Orochimaru walked over a bridge and peered down into the water. Transportation throughout the land was by either bridges or boat due to the deep water caused by the rain, there was very little roads that weren't submerged. Or if a man was brave or foolish enough he could try to swim but the water was unpredictable. Calm one moment, Raging the next.

Currently, the ruler of the land was unknown, He had defeated the former ruler and taken up command of the land. His laws was simple. And those who did not follow them would be executed. He also had spies everywhere and it was said that he could tell were people where at by the rain thus those who attempted to rebel against him would be killed before they knew it.

Orochimaru saw a tavern and not really thirsty by needing some information headed towards it.

It had a few patrons in it. A couple ninja, some guards, a few civilians who sat huddled next together. And a man who was wearing a cloak that had red clouds on it and a unique hat covering his head. He seemed to be reading from a book that Orochimaru couldn't tell what it was but it didn't appear to be one of those ridiculous books Jiriaya wrote.

When he walked on all attention was immediately focused on him. The ninjas and guards not recognizing him had their hands on their weapons as he walked by and he felt the stares of them all on him. Not listening to them he slowly sat down at a table near to the man reading from his book.

The owner of the tavern mentioned for one of the barmaids to attend to him. The barmaid, who was probably a lady in question walked over to him with a lewd smile.

"What can I get ya stranger?" She asked with a bit of a lisp to her voice. Orochimaru looked at her disgustedly, she had cheap makeup and perfume on and was wearing an outfit that revealed herself. She wasn't very pretty and her being close irritated him.

"A glass of sake." He said quietly and handed her a few coins. The woman with a wink at him took the money and went away. There didn't seem to be much going on here and after he had his drink he would leave.

"Dammit useless wench! Leave it there until I am done with it!" He turned his head and saw the cloaked figure was standing upright and yelling at a young girl who thought he was done with his bottle of sake. The man went on a tirade calling the poor girl all sorts of names and telling she was lucky that he already had gotten his amount of kills today or she would've been the next one sent to Jashin.

That made Orochimaru's eyes open a bit in surprise. A follower of Jashin here? That was a bit unexpected. The followers of Jashin where said to believe that life was a curse and that they would be healing the world by killing those who had life. It was said that to them, a slaughter and the piles of dead bodies was the most beautiful thing in the world to them. That cult like group was known to be extremely psychotic and dangerous and Orochimaru watching the man had to agree. The book he had must've some sort of bible that he was reading.

The man sat back down muttering curses and picked up his book and continued reading it. Seeing nothing else interesting Orochimaru watched him on as the barmaid returned and gave him his drink.

He downed it and grimaced. The sake had a bad taste. No wonder there was few people here. Suddenly to his annoyance he felt the woman place her hands on him.

"Ya know? With a few more coins I can give you a warm room and bed safe from the weather. Plus some additional company to entertain you."

A scowl formed on his face and he gripped the woman's hand and shoved her away. "I don't deal with woman who sleep for money!" He growled as he tossed her into a table which was the guards table.

The guards probably just waiting for something to happen so they could fight and to them one of the tavern's best ladies being treated so poorly was enough for them. They drew their weapons and prepared to attack him. Watching the scene was the Jashin follower who watched it with a bit of interest.

Seeing that he could be in trouble, Orochimaru drew a kunai but relaxed. These were just your average thugs they shouldn't be any trouble. They came at him full of arrogance seeing that he only had a kunai.

He dodged a strike and punched one of them in the face. He then made a vertical slice with kunai and cut off one of the guards ears. He then moved out of the way of their attacks and leapt backwards putting some distance between them.

The thugs attempted to charge him but stopped when a scythe decapitated one of them.

"Enough!" Shouted The cloaked Jashin follower. "You pieces of shit go back to what you were doing, I'll handle this maggot! This is Akatsuki business!" He sneered at them and they quickly backed off. He then turned to Orochimaru.

"You, take off your hood, I want to see a man before he becomes a corpse."

Orochimaru frowned but seeing that not complying would result in trouble removed his hood revealing himself.

The man stared at him and then much to his surprise withdrew his weapon. "Come with me now! Our leader will be most interested in you, you might be of some use to Akatsuki." He ordered him.

Orochimaru confused but seeing he had little choice in the matter followed the man out of the tavern.

* * *

_6 years later..._

Time passed for Orochimaru during his six year in Akatsuki. Soon he was given a partner, Sasori of the Village of Sand. At first the two thought little of the other but as time grew they began to respect each other. Sasori with his mastery of puppets and Orochimaru who was adapt at all sorts of Jutsu made the duo a formidable team. The two had respect for each other as neither prodded into the other's past.

Though not all of the group's members he was fond of. Kisame Hoshigaki, a shark like swordsmen from Mist who had a nasty side to him joined a couple of months after he did and immediately the two disliked each other. Kisame with his sadists side wanted to kill him and the same could be said for Orochimaru as he was disgusted by the shark man and wanted him dead. Though the two could wait until they accomplished their goal there was little doubt among the group that they would someday come to blows with each other and one of them would die.

Orochimaru learned how Akatsuki intended to conquer the world. First they would capture the demons and seal them. Second they had a mercenary like army that only followed them Once they had all of them they would release them into villages and have them cause as much destruction as possible. Then, appearing as mercenaries they would offer to defeat and capture the beasts for a high price. They would capture the demons and be hailed as heroes for doing so. Finally, after all major countries had had their budgets drained they would attack and easily conquer them. The rest of the countries would try to resist but they would have little chance against them. The group was yet to be formed as a whole and The Leader wanted a low profile so he forbid them from attacking any of the villages that had a vessel.

Yet they would have trouble containing the beasts, even though The Leader's plan was good there was that trouble. Fortunately for them Orochimaru found a solution to that. He was able to create ten rings, each with a different symbol on them. These rings were very important as not only would they allow the members to communicate with each other but they could also speed up the process of extracting and sealing the beasts. This brought him into the leader's favor which irritated some of the others especially Kisame. And as protection Orochimaru made his ring stronger than the rest. Without his the process would take three days to do so. But with it, it would take a couple of hours to do so.

Even though he appeared calm and collected and was unsuspected of doing anything, inside his heart was aching with each passing day. Thoughts of his son went through his mind quite often. He wasn't sure what was happening to his child yet he suspected he wasn't being treated nicely by those good for nothing bastards of Konoha. The only reason he joined the group was so that once he could get the chance, he could get his son out of there and take him away. He was not going to stand by and let them harm his son.

After abndoning the Akatsuki he became the Ruler of the land Rice, founding the hidden village of sounds, by first killing the previous ruler of the village

Resting in a minor village one day , he then found something interesting. Today was October the eighth, and if he remembered correctly The Tenth would be the Six Year anniversary of The Kyuubi's attack. But more Importantly it would be Shinji's sixht birthday.

"_It's been six years already? Feels much longer."_

He then decided right there and now, he had to see his son. He had to make sure he was alive.

He exited the village and made his way to Konoha as fast as his feet could carry him.

It took him two days to get there and when he arrived it was nightfall.

He overlooked Konoha standing over a cliff. Most of it had been rebuilt yet the damage was still there. Faintly, he could hear music being played, apparently there was a festival being held in honor of The Yondaime's and Ulquiorra´s and their sacrifice. This of course made him sick to his stomach.

"_Instead of honoring that fool of a ninja they should be happy their alive thanks to my son and instead of honoring him they will treat him like trash!"_

He quickly made his way to the gates and managed to sneak in. The guards weren't on duty, probably attending the festival and getting drunk so it was easy to do so. He waded in among the people who despite the festive mood most people where sad. He threw a hood over his body covering himself and went into the main part of the village

Anko who was at the festival felt someone brush against her. Ignoring it she then felt a familiar feeling inside her, She turned around her eyes scanning the area. For a moment she had thought that her former sensei was here. Thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her since it had been a year ago when she last saw him she turned around unaware of her teacher heading in the opposite direction.

Orochimaru quietly made his way through, avoiding ANBU and groups of people until he finally came to the place he was looking for.

In Konoha, if a child lost his parents but was part of a clan like The Uchiha or Hyuga, he would be adopted back into the clan. But if he didn't have any living relatives would have to go the Orphanage. And there until he became old enough he would live there.

Rarely did people ever adopt in Konoha, sure civilians might adopt a child as their own but unless a child had a rare bloodline they were often ignored by clans and such thinking them unworthy. He himself had lived here shortly after his parents died until he was able to get his own place. And the place didn't bring back fond memories.

Although the place was well funded, the children often had poor meals and were mistreated here. It was sad to see a young child lose the happiness in his eyes having to live here. Once they were allowed to enter the academy, they were given a apartment but usually a poor one and limited amount of money to spend each week on food and such.

Since it had been six years he doubted that his son would be there, so he kept on wandering around the town, knowing that he had to give his son something to protect himself with.

* * *

At the outskirts of Konoha…

Shinji sighed and laid back on the patch of grass he was on. Getting a piece he then began chewing on it absentmindedly as he stared up into the clouds. He looked back at Konoha and could tell that they would soon begin the festival they had yearly, and ironically what was suppose to be a time of happiness and people having a good time often meant for him and Naruto getting chased and beaten up. It was his birthday, and he had begun to dread this day.

For most kids their birthday was a time of excitement and getting gifts from their families. For Shinji and Naruto, it meant having to be on guard more often and hoping that they wouldn't be seen by anyone. they noticed that as the days went by closer to his and Naruto´s birthday they would attack them more often, even if they were doing nothing they would try to harm them and they would call him names more often. they had tried everything they could to avoid them. Making makeshift traps to slow them down, using disguises, fitting into areas that they couldn't (though they often had to look out for kunai and shuriken when they did it) or just plain staying out of sight. Though they were often found out and had to run for his life from them.

Although they had some people who would look out for him like Anko, Kabuto, and a instructor from the Academy whose name was Iruka, he often had to be on guard and watch out. Though they could stay near the Hokage's temple as they wouldn't dare attempt to harm him and naruto there they eventually had to take a risk and hope that while he made his way back home he wouldn't get found by them.

Standing up he quietly headed back towards Konoha getting in and wincing when he heard the guards call him demon brat. It hurted when someone called him that. Seeing that the people where too busy setting decorations up for the festival that they wouldn't notice him he quickly made his way back to his home. Once he had gotten to his apartment he laid down on his bed and sighed as he went to sleep.

WHAM! WHAM! He woke up hours later and it was nightfall he then began hearing the pounding sound on his door. "Open this door and get out here you little brat!" Shouted a voice from outside that made his eyes widen. Someone was trying to bust his door down and get him.

He cursed himself he shouldn't have fallen asleep. He was only planning to rest for a hour or so but he had overslept. He quickly got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. But before he could get out the door was knocked open and a group of men entered. They saw him and went to grab him.

They tossed him against the wall and knocked him down as they beat down upon him. One of them was keeping a watch for anyone coming and they gagged him so he couldn't scream for help as they beat down upon him. Kicking, Punching and even using a whip against him they attacked him mercilessly. They were drunk and the alcohol had apparently taken them causing them to act like they were.

Shinji tried to fight them off but it was no use as they held him down so they could beat him down. He cried out in pain feeling their blows rain down upon their body. He saw one of them take out a knife and his eyes widened in horror. They were really planning on killing him. And it looked like there was no ANBU or anyone to save him this time. He winced and closed his eyes as the blade neared his throat and hoped death wouldn't hurt too much.

But the blade never came. Instead it got taken up in the air and tossed aside. And with it the hand that had it.

The group of men looked surprised to see a grey cloaked figure with a mask covering his face among their midst wielding a sword. And he didn't appear to be too happy as he attacked them. The thugs either made brave by the alcohol they consumed or just plain stupid attempted to fight him off.

He easily blocked and countered their attacks and struck hard and ruthlessly at them full of fury at them. He showed no mercy as he killed two of them and tossed their bodies out the window.

With fear in their eyes the survivors quickly ran no longer interested in fighting. The man chased after them but immediately stopped once he reached the doorway and heard crying.

He turned and saw the black haired boy crying on the floor. Forgetting all about the men he quickly got down on the floor and took the child in his arms. The boy thinking he was going to harm him struggled but he was held tightly by the man. The man whispered words of comfort to him telling him that it was alright and that he was here as he run his fingers through the boy's hair. The boy sobbed in his arms pressing his head against his chest as tears flowed down his face.

The man then heard the sound of footsteps and could tell that they were ANBU and they would be here soon. Knowing that he couldn't be seen here he picked the boy up and the two exited the room out the window before anyone could see them.

Later on, the two were in a alleyway watching as ANBU took custody of the men who attacked Shinji, they were making crazy tales of how he had become a monster and killed and ate two of their comrades. It was enough to make the man roll his eyes in disgust. He looked over at the boy who had his head lowered.

He then began to leave but was stopped by Shinji who grabbed the back of his cloak. He turned around and he felt the boy wrap his arms around him.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone anymore." He said as he held onto him. The man reached up and gently patted the boys head as he wrapped an arm around him.

"You have to be strong Shinji," The boy looked up at him confused that he knew his name. "You have to be strong, for your father."

The boy looked at him trying to peer past his mask that he weared, the only thing he could see was a pair of golden eyes that had emotion in them.

"Your father will never leave you Shinji, even though he may not always by your side he'll always watch over you in here." He pointed at the boy's heart. "One day, your father will come and take you away from these maggots that have harmed you. He'll come back for you he's given me his word and he has always kept it. But for now you must be strong and live!" He wiped away the tears that were going down Shinji's face.

"Take this, it contains a jutsu that your father wants you to have as a birthday present." He handed Shinji a scroll which the boy took and looked at. "Your father will come one day soon, it may take time for him but he'll come and save you from this village and crush them for their crimes against you!"

He then took Shinji's hand in his own and slowly backed away into the shadows. Shinji attempted to run after him but when he got there he was gone. He lowered his head holding the scroll that contained the jutsu as he was once again alone.

But he had a little bit of hope in him now that he knew that his father was alive.

* * *

**AN: so what do you think? Also, as you people can see i did a little timejump, to get on to the interesting part of Shinji´s time in Konoha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks! here´s the new chapter of A.o.t.s(Arrancar of the sound). Any way now were starting to come close to the interesting part of the story so try to enjoy and please read review!**

* * *

**Arrancar of the sound CH.4: Storm the Oceans! Mar Diablo!**

**(AN: This happens a few monthe after CH.3)**

"Get those little demon brats!"

"Kill them!"

_'Dammit here we go again!' _Thought the six year old Naruto and the Shinji running from a crowd of about fifteen or more villagers chasing after them. They had accidentally fallen through the roof of a home and the people inside immediately recognized them. They tried apologizing but they wouldn't listen to them. They chased them out of the house and they ended up running into a mob who immediately began to attack the boys

The boys saw an alleyway and headed towards it. But unfortunately for him it was a dead end. The mob then appeared.

"Time to kill you, you cursed brats!" Shouted a man with a weapon in hand

"Wait, We didn't do anything! It was an accident!"

"Shut up demon brat! Time to die!" Shouted the man with weapon as he lunged at Shinji

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as the weapon stabbed through Shinji´s chest

"Shinji!" Naruto shouted as he saw his friend get stabbed

"Well now that the other one is dead, we can kill the other one." The man who stabbed Shinji said with an evil tone

The mob surrounded Naruto, and were about to kill him, then a deadly killing intet started to come behind them

In the place of Shinji was a demon of some sorts having a hole in the same place as Shinji. It had a white mask, slighlty broken from the left side while the right side had three spikes in around the side of the forehead, three blue lines coming from each of the spikes. The creatures eyes were the same kind of green that Shinji`s, pupils were slitted, promising pain. It´s hair was black, long and slightly spiky with the tips were yellow. The upper body seemed quite muscular, the right arm seemed slightly longer than the left one, the right shoulder had three spikes on it, the hands had five clawed fingers, webbing between them, on the back there seemed to be three horns, webbing between them, making them look like fins on the lower upper back there was a reptilian tail, it had curwed blades, webbing between the blades. Most of the lower body was cowered in a black ripped hakama, there was white fur at the top of the hakama, the creature had four clawed toes, three at the front one at the back, webbing between the three front clawed toes

**"****GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!****"** The creature roared, lunging at the mob

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pleas stop!" was heard among many things from the mob.

"Please don´t kill me." Naruto pleaded. The creature then turned around, seeing the Hokage and 15 anbu, Anko and the Clan heads

"What is that thing?" Shikaku Nara asked being cautious, seeing what the creature could do

"It looks similar to the Arrancar clan´s summonings."Shibi Aburame said calmly as if he was talking about the weather

"But the clan´s scrolls are sealed."Hiashi Hyūga replied

"Whatever it is we can´t allow it to kill anymore people"Tsume Inuzuka said

**"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The creature roared attacking the group, but most of the group was able to dodge the attack

"Shibi, i need you to use your bugs to subdue it!" Shikaku shouted

"on it!" Shibi answered as he sent his bugs to drain the beast of it´s chakra.

**"CERO!" **The beast said as it shot a read beam of demonic energy at the bugs burning them

"**Kagemane no Jutsu/****Shadow Imitation Jutsu!**" Shikaku said as his shadow arched towards the beast binding it in place

"Guys, i can´t hold it for long, so hit it with everything you got!" Shikaku said as he felt the creature trying to break loose

"**Raiton:** **Raikiri/Lightning Release: Lightning blade!**" An dog masked Anbu said as charged at the beast, hand cowered in lightning, it cracked the mask a little bit, other wise the creature was unharmed

**"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHH!" **The creature roared as it formed a spear made of water and throwed it at the dog masked anbu, the anbu was able to doge it but just barely

"What the he** is that thing!" The dog masked anbu said, seemingly shocked

"Calm down Inu!" Anko said as she threw a kunai, with an explosive note at the beast, the kunai hit and it exploded

"That should do it." Anko said, but was proven wrong as the smoke cleared, showing the creature, with only the left half of its body showing the same clothes that Shinji had

"No way! Shinji, is that you?!" Anko shouted, shocked

**"A**nk**o-**nee h**el**p **m**e." Shinji said holding his head, seemingly in pain, then he grabbed the broken side of his mask and ripped the broken half off. Then a burst of light and from the light revealed Shinji, with the Upper right part of the mask intact, the hole was now a perfect circle in the middle of his chest. His hair was now shoulder lenght, spiky at the top and sleek at the bottom with the tips were yellow His clothes were now a little bit different. He wore a black T-shirt, that had the kanji for broken mask at the back written in crimson. he now wore dark blue shorts and black shinobi sandals.

Then the Hokage walked to Anko, who was holding Shinji. The Hokage was about to say something, but Anko suddenly shouted angrily"What the was that!" The Hokage could feel that the Clan heads wanted to know aswell, then finally he said"To my office now." as he shunsined/body flickered to his office followed by the council

* * *

At The Coucil Room...

"Lord Hokage what was that! Anko asked the Hokage angrily. Even though, the Clan heads wouldn´t say it outloud, they were curious about what happened

"I would like to know what happened as well." Shikaku said, curiously, even though he had his suspicions, he wanted the proof from the Hokage

"What you saw is what happens to a Arrancar clan member, when they awaken their powers, while having emotional pain." the Hokage answered, while some of the council memebers started to form up plan for getting the Arrancar under their control(can you guess who?)

"We must put the demon brat in the CRP(Clan Resurection Project) immediately!" Homura Shouted.

"I don´t think that would be appropriate for his age." Hiashi said, but thinking that maybe at a later age he could make his oldest daughter to seduce the brat" Actually i would like to adopt him into my clan." Hiashi said, trying to make sure that his clan would be the ones to have control over the brat

"And let me guess you´ll brand him whit that caged bird seal to make sure that he will be an loyal little slave." Tsume said angrily. She herself wanted nothing harm done to the boy

"I will let Shinji decide about that." the Hokage said as he noticed Shinji started to wake up

"Uuuggghhh my head hurts, hey wait why am i here!?" Shinji said confused about his current location

"Shinji it would seem that you activated your Kekkei Genkai." Sarutobi said calmly

"What! You mean one of those Bloodlines? Does that mean that i have a family some where?" Shinji said full of hope, that he may have a family

"I´m afraid not. You see, the clan that had that Kekkei Genkai is according to our records extinct." Hokage said sadly he saw how Shinji´s smile dropped immediately. The Hokage tried to cheer him up." But there is several clans that would like to adopt you." He saw Shinji´s face it reminded him of Orochimaru´s when he was a child

"No! I won't join any of your clans! All those times before i awakened this Bloodline me and Naruto were treated like a plauge, and now that i have one you guys want to adopt me! Well you guys can go and F*** yourselves! Shinji shouted angrily at the Council members, and they were suprised at the language and the tone of the boy. They thought that the boy would happily accept to be adopted.

"I think this council meeting is over." The Hokage said, dismissing the council.

"I think that we have to talk." Sarutobi said to Shinji as he escorted him to his office

* * *

At the Hyuga Compound...

Hyuuga Hiashi strolled leisurely back towards the Hyuuga clan compound. Although he appeared to be his normal calm stoic self, he face did not reveal the thoughts going through his head. He was a man who was very well versed in his clan's history. Despite having a long and illustrious history even before the hidden villages were created the Hyuuga only recently held the title of the strongest clan. Even then they did not have the title until the Uchiha were nearly wiped out. However the revelation about the Uzumaki boys friend made him question whether or not the Hyuuga could retain their position. While it was doubtful the boy could regain the Arrancar's lost title on his own, it did not mean that he could not increase the strength of another clan.

As he walked through the entrance of the compound, Hiashi spied his eldest daughter practicing her Juuken. Despite years of training Hinata was still mediocre at the Taijutsu style of the Hyuuga. Her footwork was shaky, her attacks lacked force, and her moves were always hesitant.

Despite being the heir to the clan, Hiashi feared that his daughter lacked the strength to lead. The strength of the clan should be reflected by its leader, and right now his younger daughter Hanabi, or his nephew Neji would make a more suitable leader. Hiashi couldn't help but think of how with Hinata leading the clan, the Hyuuga would lose their place to whichever clan obtained the Arrancar.

The Hyuuga leader paused. Whichever clan got Shinji would gain the power of the Arrancar. If a marriage could be arranged between Shinji and Hinata that would ensure that the Hyuuga would remain as the strongest and if that didn´t work, he could always make Hinata befriend the Arrancar.

Calling his daughter over Hiashi began his plan. "Hinata, what do you know about Uzumaki Naruto´s friend." Hinata's answer was hard to make out as she stuttered more than usual, but there was no hint of fear in her voice. And considering how she suddenly became preoccupied with her hands, as well as the blush on her face, it was obvious to someone who was as well versed in reading body language as Hiashi that Hinata had something akin to a crush on the Arrancar´s friend. Stopping her Hiashi said. "He is an interesting fellow, you should spend more time with him." He walked off noting how his daughter had gone as red as a tomato, because she would most likely have more time with Naruto. That was one problem dealt with, now he just needed to deal with the Hyuuga Elders. They would not be happy about the clan having any association with the Jinchuuriki, even if the boy added Arrancar blood to their own. They were firmly set in the Hyuuga traditions and believed that was all they needed to stay strong. The old fools.

* * *

At the Hokage´s office...

"So i had a Clan after all, Why didn´t you tell me?" Shinji asked the Hokage with an sad face

"Well your Clan was mostly dead, you were the only one left." the Hokage said "There is something i want to give you, it belonged to your clan." Hokage said as he took out two scrolls, that were white and black, the white one had the kanjl´s for hollow and the black one had kanji´s for broken mask "The white is the Summoning contract for your clan´s summoning beast´s called Hollows. The black one has all the Jutsu´s and history of the arrancar´s. If you want to sign the Summoning Contract we should leave this office." The Hokage said as he led Shinji outside of the small office.

* * *

At the Academy training grounds...

"Now then, Shinji bite your thumb a little bit to draw blood and write your name onto the contracts blank space." The Hokage said as Shinji did as he was told, then the scroll started to release a huge amount of smoke in front of Shinji

As the smoke cleared Shinji was able to get a good look at his first summon. The Hollow was massive to him, easily thirty feet in length, most of it taken up by the serpentine body, and a shoulder width twice that of a man. The hollow's was mostly covered in red scales, with a green underbelly. It possessed two muscular arms and its five fingered hands ended in wicked claws. Its face looked was bony and white, looking like a skull and had a head of black hair. But its most defining feature was the perfect hole placed right in the center of its chest.

Turning its glowing yellow eyes to Shinji the Hollow let out a small growl. "**Are you the one that summoned me?**" It asked in a demonic and clearly male voice.

"H-hai." Responded Shinji, more than a little nervous at the intimidating sight of the Hollow. "I am Arrancar Shinji."

"**I am Acid Wire.**" Introduced the Hollow as he placed one of his hands atop Shinji's head. Shinji idly noted that palm was the size of his face and that the fingers could wrap around his skull."**And your chakra certainly feels like an Arrancar's. ****But I must be sure that you are what you say you are.**"

"What do you mean?" Asked Shinji.

"**Humans are clever creatures. It would not surprise me if they had figured out how to replicate the feeling of an Arrancar's chakra.**" Said Acid Wire as he backed away from Shinji. "**But there is something else that all Arrancar share. Something that connects them and can never be imitated. It even forms the basis of the bond between Arrancar and Hollow. And there is only one way to determine it existence.**" Without warning Acid Wire lunged at Shinji, letting loose a mighty howl. A howl that pierced into the deepest reaches of the soul, calling out the darkness.

His second grandchild figure was in danger, but the Hokage couldn't move. Somehow the howl had brought out a fear that paralyzed him.

Except Shinji.

As the demon rushed forward a familiar sensation flowed through Shinji. This was the feeling that kept him from running from the Villagers to protect Naruto. That caused the sensation of time slowing down when he was confronted with danger. Seeing the charging demon Shinji streched his arm forward, and in a sudden flash of light white katana appeared in front of him the guard looked like a Sharks head, around the hilt was a snake carving and charged.

The exchange happened so quickly that no one could make out what happened. One second they were two opponents charging each other. Acid Wire with his claws at the ready. Shinji, manifesting his Zanpakuto. Then a flash of light as the two met. Now they stood with their backs to each other as blood pooled on the ground.

The Hokage found his paralysis gone and rushed to Shinji to check him for wounds, but he found none.

"**Baw ha ha ha ha!**" Laughed Acid as he examined his bloody stump of an arm as he turned to face his summoner. "**You are indeed an Arrancar, Shinji-sama.**" The demon proclaimed.

Shinji, coming down from a slight adrenaline high as the strange feeling fled from his body, turned to face his summon. "What was that?" He asked .

"**The howl of a Hollow is more than sound. It has the ability to draw out the darkness in a human's soul bringing forth a paralyzing fear in the unprepared, but not in an Arrancar. For within the darkness of an Arrancar's is not fear but their fighting instinct.**" Explained Acid Wire. "**When confronted with danger the natural instinct of an Arrancar is not to flee but to fight. It often increases the individual's perceptions and their reaction times, but only when their life is on the line.**" He turned to the Hokage. Then turning back to Naruto, Acid Wire leveled a glare at the boy. "**But be warned young Arrancar. This instinct is a boon in battle, but let it control you and you will fight without caution. Making mistakes that you should not, and fighting foes beyond your reach. Fortunately we Hollows have the same instinct, and now that you are proven to be an Arrancar we will help you.**"

"Thank you." Said Shinji, glad that the demon was offering help in this aspect of his life. Then he saw the still bleeding wound. "I'm sorry for your hand."

"**Ha! There is nothing to be worried about. It will grow back in time. We Hollows are very difficult to kill, short of cutting off our heads.**" Said Acid Wire. "**But I do feel weakened by the wound and must return to the realm of Hollows to rest and heal. But the next time you summon one of us Shinji-sama keep in mind that I am considered one of the nicer members of my brethren.**" With that said Acid Wire dismissed himself back to the Hollow realm.

* * *

**AN: And done! phew that was one hard chapter to come up with. I hope you liked it, also if yo want to Submit some OC´s feel free to do so, but no Arancar clan members for obvious reasons**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! i´m back up and here´s the newest chapter of A.o.t.s. Please feel free to read enjoy and Review**

* * *

**Arrancar of the sound CH.5: The Departure**

**(AN: This is a important CH!)**

"Hey Dobe, whats up with the mask and sword?" Uchiha Sasuke the most annoying person in the class asked Shinji, who looked pretty mad

"Well that is none of your business teme (Bastard)." Shinji answered , and that made 99% of the class female population mad, and the first one to take action was Sakura Haruno, walked up to Shinji "Answer his question Baka! You should be honored that he even talks to you." Sakura shouted and throwed a punch at Shinji´s face "Ouch!" Sakura shouted, holding his broken arm " Are you okay Sakura- chan?" Naruto asked worried about Sakura, who just ignored him and Stared at Shinji angrily who just said "Are you really that weak Sakura, cause that felt like a little feather." Shinji said smirking at Sakura who was pretty mad

"Alright class, break it up and lets move to the training grounds." Iruka Umino said while leading the class outside

* * *

At the Academy training grounds...

"And the first pair will be Uchiha Sasuke vs Arrancar Shinji." Iruka said , whike the rest of the class were confused about the Arrancar part, since when Shinji was introduced to the class he didn´t have a last name, while the two mentioned ones stepped into the training circle.

"How about a deal if i win, you give that sword to me." Sasuke said prety confident, that he would win

"What´s in it for me?" Shinji asked, Sasuke stayed silent "I thought so." and they launched themselves at one another, meeting in the center of the circle. The two fighters traded a flurry of attacks but Shinji was clearly the faster one, sasuke managed to throw a couple of good hits and finally Shinji punched Sasuke to the ground, at that 49% of the fangirls became Shinji´s fangirls "If this is the so called Uchiha´s superiority, then i am very disapointed." Shinji said as he casually walked away and was greeted by Naruto and Hinata " That was awesome Shinji!" Naruto said happily " I- indeed Shinji- kun." Hinata stuttered "It was nothing."

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**!" Sasuke shouted launching a massive orb of roaring flame at the trio

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu/Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**!" Shinji shouted after skipping through a lot of handsigns and launched a giant dragon made of water, it hit the roaring orb of flames and hot Sasuke with a smaller force knocking him back couple of feet

"**Sonido**." Shinji said as he disappeared with a huge boom and reappeared behind Sasuke "**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu/Water Release: Water Prison Technique**" the water left from the water dragon formed into a sphere of water that surrounded Sasuke. "Shinji, stop that youll kill him!" Iruka said worried about both Shinji and Sasuke. Sasuke was a last one of his clan and his student, Shinji was like a little brother along with Naruto, and becoming a monster, finally Shinji turned his face to Iruka who saw something that shouldn´t be seen on any childs eyes, Shinji´s eyes were devoid of life " So what, he attacked me because he couldn´t take in the fact that he lost." Shinji said with a calm tone, noticing that Sasuke was unconscious, he released the waterly prison, and walked away calmly

* * *

Hokage´s office...

Hiruzen Sarutobi saw the whole thing through his crystal ball, and truth to be told he was both proud and devastated. he was proud that Shinji was able to do a high rank suiton jutsu without water and go through the handsingns quickly, devastated that Shinji would act so coldly towards a fellow student. He knew that the Uchiha shouldn´t have angered Shinji

* * *

Later...

Shinji is found wandering through a deserted part of the forest within the walls of Konoha around sunset. He had just been at the park where he tried playing with some of the other children, but no sooner did he come to the park the kids looked at him like they saw dearh itself and ran away. And Shinji once again found himself alone. He wasn't feeling hungry, so he couldn't go to the Ichiraku Ramen stand to get dinner and spend time with the father and daughter that work there. And Hokage Ojisan was busy with official Konoha business and couldn't be bothered.

At times like this, Shinji would always go to one of several places where people rarely went. Places like this helped him deal with the loneliness when we went to places like this, because there was no one around to ignore him.

This particular spot was one of Shinji's favorite as it had small pond right next to the edge of the Hokage Mountain, and it was surrounded by a thick grove of trees and bushes that hid it from view. It possessed a natural serenity that allowed the boy's spirits to be lifted when he was feeling down. And, any other day it would have, but today had been too much as it became obvious to the young boy that there was something wrong that had the parents force their children away from him and Naruto. Shinji couldn't help it as he sat under the largest oak tree, brought his knees to his chest and began crying, not noticing the presence that approached him from behind.

"Why are you so sad little one?" Asked a smooth, somewhat high, yet distinctly male voice.

Shinji looked up startled at the sound and turned to see a man of above average height, with pale almost white skin, black hair that went down to his shoulders, and bright yellow eyes that were similar to a snake's, wearing standard blue shinobi sandals, gray shinobi pants and shirt, with a black jacket with dark green sleeves (similar to what he wore when he searched for Tsunade). The man had a certain air about him that Shinji could sense that he was dangerous. "W-who are you?" Shinji asked fearfully, frightened by the man's aura.

The man's face broke out into a friendly smile that helped to dispel his aura a little bit. "My name is Orochimaru, and you have nothing to fear from me Shinji -kun." He answered.

"You know me?" Questioned the black and blond child who was still nervous in the presence the pale man.

"But of course, Shinji -kun. It is hard for me to not know of a child that my ex- sensei Sarutobi thinks so highly of." Orochimaru said, knowing that the boy knew that he was a missng nin

"You know Ojisan?" Asked Shinji whose fear was starting to dissipate when Orochimaru mentioned the name of the Hokage.

Orochimaru chuckled as the conversation went the direction he wanted. "Why, yes, I do. You see, Shinji -kun, I am one of Sarutobi's three students who became known as the Sannin.

"Are you tired of being hated?" Shinji's eyes widened at that remark. "Are you tired of being attacked? Of being judged wrongly? You and I are similar Shinji, I also was judged wrongly and hated by those fools for something they couldn't understand. But I can change that, I can make it so you can never be judged or hated again."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Orochimaru smiled and rubbed the boy's cheek.

"Tell me the truth Shinji do you hate this place? Also, i´m your father"

Shinji looked at him and struggled to find his voice"Y -you´re my father?".

"Yes Shinji- kun, now please answer the question."

"I hate this place! Me and Naruto have been hated all our life for nothing! were called demons and monsters by everyone! were always getting chased and beaten up! Only a few people shows any sign of care for us. Everyone else hates us!"

He almost got ready to cry when he felt Orochimaru's hand across his face and heard him talk to him in a soothing voice

"Abandon this place, come with me to my village, the Hidden Village of Sound. Where you will be trained and respected, in time those fools," He pointed to the village. "Will come to respect you as Konoha will wish that they hadn't discriminated against you."

"Will I be accepted?"

"Yes,"

"Will I no longer be hated?"

"Yes,"

"Will I be able to become a great ninja?"

"Yes, all you desire will come true, but to make sure you have complete faith to me."

Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and handed it to him.

"Swore an oath, an oath of blood that from this day forward you will abandon Konoha and serve me and Otogakure, The Land of Sound."

Shinji took the kunai and with a grunt of pain sliced his hand.

"I swear on this day forward, I Arrancar Shinji will forsake Konoha and will serve my father Orochimaru-san and The Land of Sound with my life forever." He vowed holding up his bloodied hand which Orochimaru applied bandages too.

"Good, very good. You have opened up the gate to a great and glorious future not only for you, but for me and my village as well." Rubbing the boy's head Orochimaru smiled. Now all he needed to do was to pay a visit to an old acquaintance of his.

Later, in The Third Hokage's office, Sarutobi sighed and waited patiently. He had watched the entire scene earlier on his crystal ball. Although it pained him to know that Shinji would leave maybe it was for the best. The village would celebrate if they knew that he was gone and Shinji would be trained properly, although his former student was devious and untrustworthy he could not deny that he was an excellent teacher and the boy´s father. Shinji would learn much if he was trained by him.

He just hoped Shinji would never become like his once prized pupil was.

"Perhaps, I should've had Jiraya or even Tsunade look after him or if I had adopted the boy and Naruto as my own this would not be happening."

Before he could muse anymore he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was full well.

"Come in…Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru entered the door looking smug as he had Shinji by his side. Sarutobi looked at the boy but was unable to get him to look back at him as Shinji had an angry look on his face.

"What do I owe the honor of seeing you again?"

Orochimaru did a short yet respectful bow to his old teacher. "I'm taking the boy with me, he'll be trained the way he should be, not hated and loathed by others."

"Hmph, do you plan on abandoning him once he fulfills your purpose?"

"…No, I wouldn´t abandon my own child, I know as well as you do that he has the potential to become one of the greatest ninjas of all time. You know I won't take his body, so you have no fear of that. But you should worry though, Shinji has sworn an oath of blood and has allied himself with me, I'd say in about in six or five years during the chunin exam you'll see him again."

Sarutobi was no fool, he knew that Orochimaru would attempt to turn Shinji against the Leaf and with half of the power of Kyuubi and the Arrancar at his side wouldn't think twice about attacking his old home.

"Shinji, look at me." Shinji looked at him in the face. "Is it true that you have allied yourself with him? That you are abandoning Konoha and The Leaf?"

Shinji nodded but to his surprise The Sandaime grinned a little. "I wish you luck in the future Shinji, maybe you'll come back to us someday, I look forward to seeing you in the years to come."

"Oh, before I forget, I need you to make sure the council will not declare war on my village. I know they would love to attack and kill him now that he is not in Fire Country anymore and my village doesn't have enough strength yet." Said Orochimaru

Sarutobi nodded as Orochimaru like a shrewd chess player had backed him into a corner. After they had celebrated the nine tailed fox's departure the council would attempt at hiring ninja's to kill Shinji now.

"Very well, the boy is under your care now, I hope he has a better life now."

Orochimaru chuckled. "KuKuKu… don't worry Sarutobi-sensei he'll be taken care of."

Both The Snake Sannin and his son disappeared leaving a broken down Sarutobi inside. He clutched his head in his hands pondering now what was going to happen.

Two people stood outside the gates overlooking Konoha. One with snake like skin the other with a fragment of a mask and a katana at his left hilt. Both looked at the village. One unsure of what was going to happen now, the other with a devious smile on his face.

"Let us go Shini, soon your name will be spoken in respect and fear."

"Yes, tou -san."

* * *

**AN: And done! This was one of the easiest ones to write. Also, before any of you start whining about Orochimaru not taking Naruto with him alongside Shinji, the Shinobi council wouldn´t let him go, civilian council would most likely pay someone to take Naruto out of the village also, Shinji is willing to take a life while Naruto isn´t, Shinji has proven to be slightly unstable while Naruto´s mind is stable, Shinji isn´t blindly loyal to the village while Naruto is blindly loyal and Naruto is trying to get accepted by the village.**

**AN: Please visit my Forum**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! In this chapter we have a slight inside look at konoha´s reaction to Shinji´s departure. Also in this chapter, we see the first member of Shinji´s team. **

* * *

**Arrancar of the sound CH.6: Reactions and choices**

Anko had heard the news from Sarutobi, that Shinji was gone, he had been taken from the village and worst of all it was her despised sensei and the man who was Shin's father who took him. The snake now had his son back.

She cursed herself for her stupidity, she blamed herself for not looking after or adopting Shinji . She should've known that something like this would happen. But she had ignored it. And now he was gone.

She leaned against a rail wondering what was happening to the boy. Although he was the son of Orochimaru over time she had come to like the kid. He was a good kid, a bit confused and angry at times due to how he was treated by the villagers but he was like a little brother to her.

"Damnit Anko, way to go not thinking with your head." She muttered to herself. She then saw someone walking below and recognized him. That boy, he was one of the people that Shinji had meet and had called friend. She never did trust him fully and had talked to him at times but they never meet often. Feeling like he was hiding something she then decided to confront him.

Kabuto was walking around the village when he was suddenly startled by the sight of a purple haired woman landing in front of him. He regained his composure when he recognized her.

"Ah, Anko, always must make a grand entrance?" He said to her with a smirk.

Anko wasn't amused. "Shut it, I have questions that I should've asked a long time ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, since when did you take an interest in Shinji. You never really did care for the boy, but one day when he is being attacked you save him all of a sudden and look after him. What's up with all the caring, since when did you care for Shinji?"

Kabuto frowned at her. "I don't know what you're accusing me of, I had just gotten tired of watching the fools chase after the boy and decided to help him. Is there a law that states that I'm not allowed to help people?"

Anko scowled at that. "To my knowledge no, but it didn't seem right for you, a person most people know little about and kept to himself suddenly help a boy."

"Did you want him to get beaten up? Is that what you are saying? Some friend and protector you are if you rather see an innocent child get harmed." He said coldly to her.

"Don't mess up my words! You're starting to piss me off and keep up your mouth and I'll shut it permanently!" She warned him.

"Enough!" Said a voice the two turned around and saw Umino Iruka walk forward. The instructor at the academy approached them. "I've heard the news and I know why your angry Anko but you shouldn't be accusing Kabuto of stuff."

Kabuto looked at the two. "I just learned that Shinji was gone, and she decided to come get onto me."

Anko hmphed and then decided to leave. Kabuto left as well and Iruka was left by himself. He stood there and sighed wondering how Shinji was doing.

It was good that Shinji was back with his father, he certainly wasn't going anywhere here with his classmates and constantly being insulted or degraded by the villagers. He knew that Orochimaru would train the boy better once he got him back.

* * *

Unknown Location…

Shinji found himself in a strange place, it was like a sewer. He had no idea how he got here. He remembered leaving Konoha. Everything after that was just a blur.

Slowly he began to make his way down then, he heard a voice.

"**Who dares enter my lair!**" Shouted a voice which roared and sent Shinji down to the ground. He looked up and what he saw shocked him.

A giant fox, surrounded by dark red chakra and with nine tails glared at him. Seeing him the fox smiled revealing his very sharp teeth. A cage was encircled around him cutting him off but it didn't seem like adequate protection to Shinji.

"**So, we meet at last, my vessel.**" The fox said his eyes full of malice. Shinji shivered in fear at the being in front of him

"You´re the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Aren´t you?" Shinji asked the Fox "**Hmph, atleast you seem to be smarter and stronger than your "brother" who holds the other half of me." **the Fox answered with a smirk. "And let me guess, we´re inside my mind." Shinji said calmly "**Indeed." **the Fox answered

"So what for did you call me here? Shinji asked "**To propoes a deal, you mold this cage to something more roomier, like a forest or something and stay alive and in exchange i´ll give you free access to my chakra.**" Kyuubi answered, suprising Shinji " And something tells me that you´re not doing this for the goodness of your heart?" "**Indeed. You see, as the strongest of the Biju´s, i want a strong host, or atleast one." **Kyuubi answered Shinji nodded. "Okay, deal." Shinji said, the Kyuubi´s lips turned to a slight grin "**Good to see, that you understand what benefits us both, now then i think it´s time you wake up." **Kyuubi said as the sewer started to blur out of existence.

* * *

At Konoha, Yamanaka household...

"Ino,what´s wrong?" Inoichi asked Ino "Father, why Shinji-kun wasn´t at the academy today?" Ino asked sadly " He seems to have left the village." Inoichi answered "WHAT! But why?" Ino asked shocked that Shinji would leave the village "I would guess that he had two reasons. 1: He was adopted. 2: He didn´t want any fangirls to slow him down, so i think you should start taking your studies seriously if you want Shinji to notice you." Inoichi answered. Truth to be told, he already knew why Shinji left, and hoped that this would make his daughter to start training seriously. " If Shinji-kun doesn´t want a weak girlfriend, then i´ll train to be the strongest one of them all!" Ino proclaimed proudly.

* * *

At Otogakure...

Shinji and Orochimaru was in a room filled with the leading members of Otogakure and the top ninja. Shinji had a look of uncertainly on him as he looked around. Most people looked at him quizzically talking to each other wondering who he was. Next to him was his father who placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and let him know everything was going to be alright. He was out of those old clothes that he weared and was wearing a purple robe and black pants to go with it. He looked down at his body and noticed the changes. It would take a while for him to get use to how he looked. He looked up at his father who smiled at him which caused him to smile back.

He believed the man, everything he told him he felt that it was true. The man cared about him and he could tell that the man would protect him. That he was in fact his father. And Shinji felt happiness inside him when he was told that by him. A father was something that he had wanted for so long and he was finally with his.

"Orochimaru-sama, why have you called us here for? Is there something urgent to tell us?" Asked Arashi Fuma to him the leader of his clan.

Orochimaru patted Shinji on his back and responded. "This child is the newest member to join Otogakure, Arrancar Shinji, my son."

That made the group's eyes widen. "Y-Your son?" Asked one of the men as whispers started to come from them.

"Yes, Shinji is my son, born six years ago we were separated on the day of his birth. I am finally reunited with him, and he is the heir to Otogakure should anything happen to me."

That made Shinji look up at him. He was the heir to an entire country? That surprised him a bit. Last week he was a Academy student and now he was the heir to an entire village and country.

"He has shown enough skill to be a genin. He is to be treated well and with respect from the all of you and the village." Orochimaru said to them. He then went onto important business. "A final thing about this is…My son is the demon vessel for Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox is within him due to those bastards of Konoha using him to seal Kyuubi." He saw Shinji dip his head at that, he also saw the men look shock and disgusted as they heard what he said. That made him angry and a scowl appeared on his face.

"He is to be treated and respected like a human being, just because he is the vessel for the fox does not make him any different than any of you! If any of you or the villagers mistreat or attempt to harm him out of hatred, I swear I'll make every single last one of you wish you were serving under your former lord! He is my son, and harming him is the same as harming me. And trust me, that is not a wise thing for you to do." He said in a warning tone of voice his snake eyes engulfing them all including The Sound Four, and Kimimaro who were watching from the back letting them know that he would not tolerate them harming him physically or mentally. He would kill them all if they thanked him for what he has done for them by mistreating his son in his new home.

The group remained silent not speaking. But then Arashi spoke up. "I wouldn't dream if harming your son Orochimaru-sama, nor would I strike him just because he is the vessel of the great fox. After all, aren't most of us different than what most of the world would call normal? I can tell the child only yearns for acceptance and we should give it to him." He then stepped forward and got down on one knee. "Welcome to The Land of Sound Arrancar Shinji-sama." He said to the boy. The rest of the group kneeled as well to him.

Shinji looked around a bit confused over the treatment he was getting which was so much different than back in Konoha. He also saw a couple of smiles on their faces as well as if they were happy that he was here.

Orochimaru dismissed the group and he and Shinji walked towards the Sound Four, and Kimimaro. He told them to leave as well but stopped and called Tayuya back.

"From now on, you shall be Shinji's accomplice and servant, you shall accompany him when he's walking around the village and do anything he tells you to do. You will do it without question."

"So I'm basically his babysitter?" Protested the girl.

"Either that or bodyguard if you would prefer that instead. You will go with him wherever he goes except for the time you're on missions with the others. And you will follow any command he gives you and do it. Is that understood?"

Tayuya nodded her head as she really didn't have a choice. It was either that or be killed.

"Good, now then Shinji, I have business to deal with. Take a walk around Oto and see what your new home has to offer you. Tayuya will guide you. I'll see you later" With that he left them.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Shinji asked the red haired girl as he scratched his head.

"I don't know, you're the boss doorknob, you decide what we do. But first things first." She then frowned and held up two fingers. "Two rules, One I maybe your servant but I won't do stupid junk, so don't even think about making me do something idiotic. And two I won't have sex with you so get that out of your head!"

Shinji blushed at that and he waved his hands. "What? W-Where are you getting that from? I don't do that kind of stuff."

Tayuya could tell that he was telling the truth. "Hmph, well I figured that since I'm your servant now you'd try to take advantage of me."

"No, I don't know where you got that from but I don't think about that stuff."

"Fine, now what do you want to do Shinji-sama?"

"Well for starters you can just call me Shinji. It feels weird being called that. Just call me by my name."

"Fine, now what?"

Shinji then heard his stomach growling and he placed a hand on it. He realized then that he was starving as he hadn't eaten in quite a while. "Can we get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." He asked her.

Tayuya smirked and mentioned for him to follow her as they exited the building and went outside.

Shinji and Tayuya walked around the village. They had just gotten done eating and Tayuya was giving Shinji a tour of the village showing him everything the village had. Shinji was curious about the place as he wanted to know about it.

When they first started walking Shinji was a bit concerned that the villagers and ninja would treat him bad but to his surprise they treated him pretty well and some of them actually smiled at him which caused him to smile back at them. He was already starting to like being here, though part of him felt they were treating him nicely because of what his father said..

Tayuya saw him and could read his thoughts. "Stop thinking that only Orochimaru-sama is the reason why you're being treated well." He turned his head to look at her in the eyes. "You worry too much you know that baka? These people probably don't care that you are the vessel for the fox, even if they did care they wouldn't mind. If you saw some of the freaks here like Sakon and his brother and Kidomaru you'd think you was pretty normal."

"Really?" Asked Shinji to her.

Tayuya nodded her head. "Hell yeah, if you noticed most people here are different than others, that's why must of us joined Orochimaru."

"What can you do Tayuya?"

Tayuya smirked and pulled out her flute. She began playing a tune on it. Shinji listened to the music as she was pretty good. Suddenly he was surrounded by what appeared to be giant monkeys. They had bandages around their faces and ears and they each carried weapons.

"These are my Doki, by playing my flute I can summon them. I'm not good at Taijutsu so I can summon them to do my fighting for me. I'm also good at genjutsu so anybody misses with me the bastards will quickly regret it. What are your abilities Shinji?" She said to him as she dispelled her summons

"Well i´m pretty good at Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu and average at Kenjutsu. I also have a huge amount of chakra and stamina, so i can use a lot of Jutsu´s." Shinji said humbly.

"Well that´s quite interesting. Anyways, let me show you the rest of Oto."

* * *

Later that day Orochimaru heard a knock on his door. He mentioned for the person to come in. A smile grew on his face when he saw Shinji enter.

"What do you want Shinji?"

"Otou-san…can you train me?"

Orochimaru looked at him and smiled. "Yes I can train you Shinji."

Shinji nodded his head at him. "I want to get stronger, I want to become a Sound nin and defend my new home. Can you help me with that? I don't want to be regarded as a weakling and useless like I was in Konoha."

Orochimaru smirked. "You have great potential my son, I can see it within you. I'll help you get stronger. But first you need this." He opened a drawer and pulled out a Hitai-ate that had a melody note on it. "This is the headband that Oto nins wear, I believe you should have it." He gave it to Shinji who looked over it. "As for your teammates, I believe Tayuya and some one from the sound four will be fine teammates for you to go along with."

Shinji nodded and then spoke up. "Otou-san, don't go easy on me just because you're my dad."

Orochimaru smirked. "I didn't have any intentions of doing so Shinji, I'll train you hard. It'll be grueling and tough but it'll make you that much stronger. Even though you are my son I'll let you know that I am a strict sensei and won't tolerate slacking off."

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now then we'll being training soon, so I want you at your best shape and ability."

Shinji nodded and left him, glad that his father would be undertaking the task of training him. Like a father should.

* * *

**Now then tell me who should Shinji team with, He's teaming with Tayuya to get the pairing started, so who should be their teammate? Jirobo, Sakon, or Kidomaru? Kimimaro isn't allowed due to his sickness. So tell me who should be their partner. As for Kabuto he's in Konoha right now but I'm not saying what he's doing. Also, i can´t update until i have the second member of Shinji´s team, so please start voting with your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Here's the rewrited version of CH 7. Anyways, read enjoy and please review!****  
**

* * *

**Arrancar of the sound CH.7: First mission and plans**

Six years had past ever since Father and Son were reunited and together for the first time in six years. Orochimaru, finally getting his son back away from Konoha and bringing him to Otogakure taking him away from those who had hated him and treated him like trash, had recently began training Shinji.

The boy who looked similar to him now that that genjutsu that made him look like that accursed Ulquiorra still had trouble at times getting use to how he looked. He now had long spiky black hair with blond tips reaching down past his neck. His skin had gotten lighter and his eyes, which were like his mother's, were slanted like his were. The boy looked like his father.

Shinji at first was nervous the first couple of days fearing that he would be treated the same he was in Konoha, but instead he was treated well and seemed to be liked by the villagers. It felt good to know that he could walk around the area without worrying about being yelled at or have rocks thrown at him. And he had begun making friends with same of them like Zaku Abumi and Renji Okami who had a similar past the way he did.

Renji Okami was around Shinji's height, he wore a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood up covering most of his face, leaving only the nose and mouth visible. He also wore black shinobi sandals and pants. wearing his Sound Hitai-ate on his left arm

Right now Shinji was currently striking a fighting dummy with blows Orochimaru watching over him giving him advice over where to strike. The training was tough and difficult, as even though he was his father Orochimaru didn't give him any slack. But he accepted it and never gave less than a hundred percent wanting to get stronger and protect his new home and village as a Sound Nin.

Orochimaru wasn't the only one teaching him, The Sound Four also helped him out, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon sparred with him, Kidomaru taught him about aim, and Tayuya teaching him basic Genjutsus. At times when he was feeling well Kimimaro Kaguya would teach him about swords, also Renji who along with Tayuya was going to be his teammate helped him out as well. It was tiresome and grueling but he accepted it and continued doing so determined to get stronger.

Orochimaru watched the boy who was training with his team, which consisted of him, Renji, and Tayuya. The boy no longer had that outfit he wore as he had disposed of it. He now wore a pair of gray pants and a purple shirt with a small black vest on as well. On the front of the vest near the shoulder were small Kanji that translated into "Child of the Snake." He wore ninja sandals and now had a Sound Hitai-ate across his forehead. Ever since he had brought his son to Otogakure he could tell that the boy was more happy and determined than he had ever been. When he had seen him during the few times growing up he felt nothing buy hidden misery coming from the boy for the way he was treated.

Gone were wondering if a misstep would lead to a mob attacking him for no reason than just because he was there, he could now walk out in the streets and not worry if he was going to be harmed. Most of Otogakure, which were outsiders themselves in their original villages, accepted the boy as one of their own.

Orochimaru watched the boy finish with his teammates and called them to him. "That's enough training for today, now then I have decided it's time for your first mission as a team."

Later that day at the woods of Otogakure…

Four figures dashed through the woods, one in the lead while the other three behind him. If it wasn't for the blurs they left behind no one would have seen them. It was barely past dawn but it was pitch black with no moonlight.

The four had been running for about an hour and suddenly came to a stop. In the distance they could all see a small village, it would just be a dot on a map except for a large manor in the center.

Orochimaru pulled out a photo and showed it to them all.

"This is our target, his name is Uragi, A fat wretched slob. He was my contact for this village, but he's decided to aid Amegakure The Village of Rain. We are to kill him and take his head back with us."

Renji was observing the photo, Tayuya, and Shinji nodded. The four began to move closer to the village and could see the light's on in the manor.

"Is that our target's house Orochimaru-sensei?" Asked Renji who was nodded to in response.

"Let's kill the fat bastard and head back." Said Tayuya.

Orochimaru scowled at her and pointed. Around the manor there were guards patrolling it. And what looked to be Rain nins as well on top of the roof.

"It appears our target knows that his head is in danger. This make things more interesting." He turned and began giving all three of them orders.

"Renji, I want you to take care of the guards, and don't toy with them, kill them and leave, Tayuya, you will ascend the roof and deal with the ninjas, and Shinji, aim use your wrist mounted chakra crossbow to make things easier for them paralyze the guards with your bolts."

The three nodded and began heading towards their locations.

Shinji was perched on a small house, took out his weapon and placed a barrel of arrows inside. Making sure to lock it so only one arrow will fire at a time. He took a couple of deep breaths and saw a guard in perfect position.

He brought it up and got him in sights but he was still hesitating.

"Calm down Shinji, aim for his shoulder, remember those will just knock them out." He heard Orochimaru's voice even though he wasn't anywhere near him. Nodding to himself he aimed…and fired

The bolt hit him right in the shoulder. The guard looked confused and started to move but he stopped and was shocked to his feet.

Shinji nodded and began looking for another target

Renji perched on top of a building watched in approval as Shinji hit his first target. A grin spread across his lips as he saw another guard heard towards the sleeping one. The man shook his partner roughly trying to get him to wake up.

He never saw his death coming as Renji slit his throat with a kunai. Another guard appeared behind him and was about to attack him when to his horror Renji heard him and stabbed him in the chest and killed him.

"This guards are barely better than common thugs, this should be fun watching them defend themselves." Said Renji with a grin as he walked away.

The three rain nins were not expecting anything to happen. Especially not a young girl appearing playing a flute. All three of them had not expected the man they were sent to protect and escort in a few hours to be in any danger.

"What the? Who's that?"

Tayuya grinned a wicked grin and played her flute. The three rain nins were suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands each, and suddenly exploded.

Tayuya smirked thinking that was it but saw water where their should be blood. It was an illusion! The three ninjas reappeared and hurled shuriken and kunai at her. Not having enough time to dodge or summon her doki to protect her she attempted to defend herself. The objects scraped her face drawing a bit of blood.

"Now you've pissed me off!"

Playing her flute again her Doki reappeared and opened their mouth's. To the ninja's horror they released what looked to be a many mouthed snake creature. The snake's attacked the nins draining them of their energy.

Leaving them easy prey to be killed by the demons.

Tayuya stopped playing her flute and smirked. "Let's see how Shinji is doing."

Shinji was moving fast throughout the village aiding Renji with his wrist mounted crossbow and saw an opened window in the manor. He leapt in and to his disappointment found himself face to face with two Rain nins and they appeared to be chunin level.

"What the, what's some weakling kid doing here?" Said one who had a pair blades attached to his right arm.

"I don't know but let's kill him. Uragi should be done with his company soon." Said the other one with two daggers.

The two dashed towards him and Shinji fired wildly trying to hit them. The two were fast and relied on their illusion jutsu's to confuse him as they were toying with him like a cat with a mouse.

Shinji got stabbed in the arm by a dagger and was being manhandled. "That does it!" Shinji formed some symbols and made copies of himself. He then felt himself getting angrier by the second by their insults they tossed him.

"Stupid maggot!" Shouted one kicking him in the side.

"Lowlife excuse for a ninja!" A blow to his head made him angrier.

"Dobe!" They both shouted at him at the same time unaware of him being surrounded by red chakra. Memories of being called names in Konoha started to swell up inside him making him furious

The two stopped as he suddenly produced fangs and his nails become like claws.

"What the? What's happening to him?" Said one in shock.

"Don't be confused! He's trying to trick us! It's just a trick." Said his partner who suddenly found himself unable to talk or fight.

Due to Shinji impaling him with his claws through his throat.

"You! You monster!" The first chunin attempted to impale him with his blades. Shinji unexpectedly caught the blades. Although blood dripped from his hand this just made him more excited.

"What, what are you!" Said the nin backing away in shock. Shinji grinned and began doing some symbols.

With that he then opened his mouth and screamed loudly directly at the fearful man. The man clutched his ears and listened in agony, it was like, it was like listening to a banshee's wail. He collapsed to the ground dead blood flowing through his ears.

Shinji was prepared to cut him up when he heard a voice from another room. Figuring it to be his target he stalked towards the door.

He stopped and listened and heard a conversation.

"Please stop!" Said a woman's voice in fear.

"Now, now let's not be so stubborn." Said a voice which Shinji believed to be his target's.

"No! Please let me go!"

"You should relax, soon you will enter paradise. Perhaps I should take you with me when I go to Rain.

Shinji hearing enough grabbed the door and opened it.

Inside was a half naked woman pinned to the wall while a large fat and ugly man turned around in shock. Shinji began walking towards him.

"I've had enough of you," Shinji exposed his fangs again. "Goddamn piece of shit!"

"What are you doing here boy? Where's my guards!" Shouted Uragi in anger.

"You, you pathetic trash!" Shinji began walking towards him. "You're the type of trash that trash wouldn't hang around. You are a waste of flesh and bones, not even a maggot would feast on your corpse!"

"You brat! Who do you think your talking to?" The man pulled out a dagger and was ready to hurl it at him. Shinji smirked at him

"You think that little fruit cutter will stop me? You should ask your men, they'll give you a answer." With a grin he pointed towards the door where the remains of the chunins where at, while drew his sword.

"Did you actually think you could get away with betraying Lord Orochimaru? I've heard that there are eight circles in hell, but your going to be sent to the ninth one after I take care of you, you pathetic scum!" He then noticed the girl behind him.

"Are you so worthless you can't get a woman to bed? Is by raping innocent people the only way you can find enjoyment?"

"I think you should die now!" Uragi hurled the dagger with surprisingly good reflexes and expected him to die. Shinji caught it and twirled it around his fingers amused.

"I remember scum like you as a child. You believe that the world will just bow down and kiss your hideous feet, I'm here to send you back with all the scum suckers in this world."

"Shinji?"

Turning around he saw his teammates and his father. Tayuya looked confused as to what was going on, Renji was emotionless, wondering what was going on. Orochimaru was smiling, however and pleased with him.

"Good, very good Shinji, the world is filled with trash like him, especially your old home. Now take his life from him! Kill him!"

"W-Wait Lord Orochi-Gack!" Uragi found it hard to speak as Shinji had plunged his sword into his large stomach. Pulling the man down to face him Shinji grinned showing fangs.

"Welcome to your death!" With that Shinji thrusted his sword through his throat, ripping it out, crushing the vertebrae and nerves killing him instantly.

Shinji dropped him and wiped his blade in the man's clothes. His claws and fangs then returned to normal. The chakra he had disappeared and he began walking towards them.

"Well done Shinji, you've proven yourself to me." Said Orochimaru to him as he went to retrieve the head of Uragi.

"What was that, how the hell did you do that?" Asked Renji intrigued by his teammate's power.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Shinji knowing where he got that anger and chakra from.

He suddenly got grabbed and he was face to face with Tayuya. He snarled, he half expected to have her cuss him out as usually and to be insulted for not answering.

But she did no such thing, instead she just looked at him. It wasn't a look of anger or vulgar, it was just a look of wanting to know who he was.

Orochimaru cut off the head of Uragi and put it in a bag and released the imprisoned woman and headed towards them.

"Let us go, you all did very well."

"Hai!"

Orochimaru looked over his student and noticed him in discomfort over what happened.

"Shinji, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you killed the bastard before he could hurt us or anyone else."

Shinji slowly nodded and began to exit the manor.

_'What was that? Was it a side effect of Kyubi´s chakra?'_

Those questions Shinji didn't have the answer to, he doubted anyone did.

* * *

After making it back to Otokagure , Orochimaru began doing the one downside to being a kage, sure being a kage means your respected and have people loyal to you who'll fight to the death for you but one thing can make you wish you didn't have the job.

Paperwork…

_'After I conquer Konoha I'm going to ban kage's from doing this idiotic foolishness!' _He thought as he signed papers. Where did all this paper come from? It multiplied like roaches, step on one and two more appear. A scowl slowly formed on his face as worked.

He heard his door open and his secretary peeped her head through.

"Um, excuse me Otokage s-sir,"

"What!" He shouted making her shiver for her life. The last secretary met with an unfortunate accident when she interrupted his duties and she feared the same fate.

"T-There's a man here to s-see y-you, he looks like he's from Konoha,"

Orochimaru scowled; "I don't have time for visits, Now get-"

"Not even a visit from a friend?" Asked a voice. Orochimaru's head shot up recognizing it.

In the doorway stood a silver haired teenager with glasses. He had a smirk on his handsome face and looked like he was about to laugh.

"Excuse us miss, we need to talk in private." He said politely to the woman who gladly left.

Orochimaru smirked as the man took a seat, he knew he wouldn't be here if he didn't have big news.

Walking the streets of the village, Shinji thought's were on that feeling that he felt when he killed those it really Kyubi's

He was so obsessed with thinking that he didn't notice that a hand reach out and grab him. He felt himself pushed against the wall roughly and felt someone…kissing his neck?

He opened his eyes and saw to his surprise a bundle of pink hair and an all two familiar hat.

"T-Tayuya, w-what are you doing?!" He stuttered out blushing as she raised her head and smiled.

"I want it," She said her voice heavy. "I want it,"

"Want it? What do you want?" He asked her not understanding her.

"Quit playing dumb! You know what I want! That fire, that anger, that power that you had! I want it now!" Placing his arms above his head binding him. With a grin she then kissed him on the lips!

If a million firecrackers went off inside his body, they would've felt nothing compared to this, Shinji's eyes widened in shock. He was friends with most Kunoichi in the village but he never was the type of boyfriend that they wanted. And here, his teammate, a girl who had never really cared about him was kissing him on the lips!

"**What are you waiting for? Kiss her back! You gotta respond or she think your boring!" **Kyubi shouted in his mind. And to his surprise he began kissing her back! Their lips moving together as one each hungry for more of the other's taste.

"Tayuya stop," He said breaking the kiss much to her disappointment.

"What is it, Shinji?" She asked basically purring his name out.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?" Tayuya laughed and Shinji felt his face go redder than a tomato.

"Who ever said I hated you? Now, enough talk…"

Tayuya began putting her lips on his again but Shinji struggled.

"Tayuya, this isn't right! Your not acting like yourself! Besides we're in public!"

Tayuya smirked. "Do you actually think I give a damn if some people see us?" She began biting him on the neck.

Shinji felt his hands acting on their own accord and began rubbing her back. He reached up and threw down her hat exposing her hair all the way. Grinning he kissed her on the neck getting a moan from her which he took delight in hearing.

"Whoa, look at the little guy go! And with Tayuya of all people!" Said a voice which they recognized.

The two turned their heads at the same time and saw Sakon, Kidomaru, Renji and Jirobo watching them. All of them had grins that took up their ears.

"Don't mind us, we're just watching, go ahead and continue." Encouraged Kidomaru folding all six arms with a smirk.

Tayuya broke away from Shinji and they expected her to chew them out. Instead she turned and ran the other direction running as fast as she could apparently embarrassed that she was seen like that.

"Look at her run! She broke the sound barrier!" Laughed Sakon along with Ukon.

"Stop it! Quit making fun of her!" Shouted Shinji marching up to them who just smirked.

"Chill Shinji, we deserve to laugh at her, she's always running her mouth and stuff." Said Jirobo putting his hands up to calm him.

"And I have to admit, she went faster than that roadrunner that goes meep meep!" Bursted out Renji joined by the others in laughter.

Shinji glared at them in anger as they laughed and walked away. Weren't they suppose to be partners with her? They were suppose to be friends with her!

**"Let me out, let me punish them for you!" **Kyubi said again, Shinji had had enough.

_'Shut up Kyubi!'_

At the Library…

"Okay, Zaku here's the question, if a ninja spy is discovered and has low chakra what should he do?" Kin read the question to him the two of them studying.

"That's easy, fight his enemies off," Replied the boy sipping his soda.

"Wrong, your really doing bad at these Zaku,"

"Who cares? It's not like they mean anything." He then noticed that Kin was glaring at him. "What did I say this time?"

"Zaku you know that at the Chunin exam there's a test at the first stage and it's a written one. And all of us have to pass to go to the next stage and that includes you. Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased if because of you slacking off we can't advance. That's why we've been here for the past two hours." She explained calmly though she was resisting the urge to strangle him.

"The exam is months away Kin! Besides I think it's bogus that we have to take a written test just to see if we're smart enough to become a Chunin." Said Zaku leaning back in his chair.

Kin sighed at her partner and on again off again boyfriend. Zaku was a skilled ninja, and with those air cannons that he received he was more dangerous than ever. Yet he had the lowest score out of the three barely getting above a C average. Kin shrugged and just hoped that he could do well enough in the exam coming up.

An idea then struck into her head.

"You know, Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased if your spending your time slacking off."

"What do you mean?" Asked Zaku looking at her.

"Nothing, just saying he might prevent us from going to the Chunin exam and will just send Shinji and his team only. He'll be disappointed in you."

Zaku's eyes widened, that was the one thing he feared was to have Orochimaru disappointed in him.

"And Dosu will be mad at you as well and won't think twice about attacking you. Not to mention that I'll never go on a date with you again because of it."

Kin smiled as Zaku immediately picked up a book and began reading it committing it to memory.

_'Works every time'_

At Orochimaru's office…

"Now, Kabuto tell me everything you've learned since your last visit."

Yakushi Kabuto smirked and began telling him everything he knew about Konoha and their ninja.

"The Hyuga clan's heir to the family has been made a Genin, unfortunately she's nothing more than shy, stuttering, weak little girl, If it wasn't for her bloodline I doubt she would be alive. Her cousin however, he has serious potential and his a true genius, and he holds resentment towards his cousin."

"The Famous trio of Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Akimichi Choza have produced children but their not half the Genins their father's wore at that time. They have potential though and it's their bloodlines and family jutsus that make them actually worth anything."

"What about the Uchiha? I've heard about the tragedy that befallen them with one of their own wiping them out."

Kabuto smirked in amusement. "My luck happens to be quite good, I just so happen to be a teammate of his. As much potential as his brother, maybe more. But he spends all his time brooding and being hateful towards others, dreaming and obsessing of killing his brother for what he's done. It's quite funny to watch him attempt A class jutsus and try to beat his teacher."

"Does he have it?" Asked Orochimaru, Kabuto knowing what he meant replied.

"The Sharingan? Of course he does, I can't fight at my full limit because he'll just copy my techniques. Nothing much to say about my other teammate's, a faint gust of wind would make them give up. But enough about me, how is Shinji?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Improving every day, he has double the abilities he would've had if he stayed in Konoha. He gets along well with the others and he and Tayuya act like a married couple at times." Chuckling a bit he then continued starting to get serious.

"But I'll have to give him a cursed seal soon,"

"Why is that? I'm surprised you haven't already."

"The Kyubi's power is starting to emerge, Shinji is acting different in battle, as if he's being possessed by someone, yet he does it unknowingly. He killed his first person by ripping out their throat with his sword."

Kabuto grimaced, that wasn't a way he wanted to go, to have someone rip out his throat.

"If I give him a cursed seal, he'll have some control over the Kyubi's power and be able to use it effectively instead of randomly, but I'll have to be careful, it could backfire,"

"Why is that?" Asked Kabuto.

"He has the seal of the Kyubi on his body right? If a gave him a cursed seal, it could shatter the seal on his body, releasing the fox demon from him! Imagine what would happen if he is freed."

Kabuto didn't have to imagine, he saw the carnage that Kyubi affected at Konoha years ago, it was nothing short of horrifying.

"So I must give him a specially designed seal, to make sure that the fox is still sealed inside and Shinji is in control."

"Does he even know that he is the host for him?"

"…No, I haven't told him, he knows about his prisoner and seems to have made a deal with it." Orochimaru answered and went to a map of the known world.

"Are you still planning on attacking Konoha? I wouldn't recommend it, your village might be strong, but without some help from other countries you'll be crushed."

Orochimaru frowned but then saw a place on the map that made him grin.

"Kabuto, here's a question for you," He pulled out a kunai. "What is better than one Tailed Beast."

Kabuto frowned not knowing where he was getting at. "I'm afraid I don't know."

Orochimaru then slammed the kunai into a map near the Land of Wind.

"Then how about two?"

At the exact spot where his kunai was stabbed at and Orochimaru's sudden interest.

Sunagakure

Back with Shinji, he saw Tayuya walking down the street, concerned for her he headed towards her.

"It didn't happen…" She said to him and for some odd reason he sensed sadness in her voice.

"Tayuya I-"

"You stupid dumbass! It didn't happen! So quit acting like it did!"

* * *

**Author Note: And this where i will end this chapter asn as you can see Shinji has a new weapon the wrist mounted Chakra crossbow. Simply it works like regular crossbow, but it can shoot bolts made of chakra too, lightning attributed to be exact. Also i got the idea for Renji When i looked up Jabra's data . And Uragi's name was short for Uragirimono, which means traitor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter for D.o.t.s ! I' sorry this took so long, but i have a life outside this website and story. Anyway, here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Beta Reader: Bloodshot111**

* * *

**Arrancar of the sound CH.8: Sunakagure and Stormy alliances**

Two lifeless bodies fell to the floor, their eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Standing over them was a red haired boy who carried a large gourd on his back. A tattoo which meant love was on his forehead. And a slightly psychotic smile spreads across his face. He was satisfied with the deaths of them and sat down relishing in the blood…

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Asked Shinji as he sat in his office. He wasn't sure why he was brought here, maybe he was being given another mission?

"I have a meeting to go to Shinji, a meeting in Suna." Explained Orochimaru who had Kimimaro with him, looking the best in weeks.

"Suna?"

"The Land of Wind, located in a vast and bitter desert. Lord Orochimaru wishes to visit the Kazekage who rules over there." Explained Kimimaro to him.

"Yes, and Shinji I'm taking you with me."

"How come, shouldn't I stay here and train?" Asked Shinji in confusion.

"You need to study I'll admit that, but Suna will be sending ninjas to the Chunin exam in the next couple of months, I figured it would be best if you saw different ninjas to study and learn about them."

"Am I the only one going with you."

"Me and Kidomaru are going with him as well as bodyguards, I'm also interested to see what Suna has." Explained Kimimaro.

"You have till tomorrow to pack, we'll be staying for a couple of days, so I want you to take the best of this opportunity. It's not very often I take one of my students with me. You are dismissed."

"Hai." With that Shinji stood up and left his office excited about this new place he was going too.

"Will he agree to form an alliance?" Asked Kimimaro to him.

"He'll have little choice, Sand village is near ruin, their daimyo is relying too much on the leaf Ninjas, He'll join and Shinji will help convince him."

"How will he do that?"

"Suna has a tailed beast of its own, Shukaku and they have imprisoned him in the Kazekage's son, leaving him somewhat psychotic and extremely dangerous. But Shinji has the Kyuubi in him, much more powerful than the sand demon, and his skills should be enough to handle Shukaku. Shinji will be the trump card in case the kage decides to betray me. By the way, are you capable of going with us?"

"Yes, your friend Kabuto is a excellent medic ninja, this is the best I've felt in months, I'll be able to go with you my lord." Said Kimimaro with no hint of coughing or anything. Kabuto's healing jutsu that he had done had lifted the disease from his body, but it was only temporary, for two weeks could he act like a normal person with no fear of dieing at any given moment.

Orochimaru nodded and began making plans.

"Why do I have to go? A desert is not my idea of a trip!" Whined Kidomaru, the six armed ninja gripping about the fact that he has to go to Suna.

"Maybe it's because you freaked out the last guy who was here?" Said Jirobo trying to ignore his teammate's grumbling.

"Why can't you, or Sakon, or Tayuya go?"

"Sakon is punished for something, I gotta help out Dosu, Zaku and Kin, and have you forgotten what happened yesterday between Tayuya and Shinji? They were starting to take off their clothes! You're the odd man out."

"I'm a spider, not a scorpion, I thrive in a forest not a waterless beach!" He muttered to himself as he quieted down seeing Kimimaro come in.

* * *

**At Konoha…**

"Hokage sir, I believe you should look at this." Said Gemna handing Sarutobi photos. The old man's eyes widened in surprise at the figure in the picture. "Our spies in sound have found him to be very interesting,"

"Shinji? Is that him?" Said Sarutobi, there was no denying it, though he had grown much over the past five years he could recognize him in an instant. The boy had a smile on his face and was apparently talking to someone not seen. It pleased the Hokage that Shinji was apparently happy and was treated well these past years.

But it pained him when he remembered who Shinji now served.

"The host of Kyuubi, still lives to this day. And he has shown absolute loyalty to the Otokage, Orochimaru. But apparently he hasn't been experimented on yet," Reported Gemna who sounded surprised.

Sarutobi was surprised as well, he figured that Orochimaru would have had already given him something special in order to make sure that he could survive. He also couldn't see a visible curse seal or any sign of Orochimaru's experiments on him. That made him smile, knowing that Shinji had not been affected by any kind of device that his former pupil had developed.

"Sir, we've received reports that Shinji as a ninja has completed all assignments given to him, he's…killed all those he was ordered to, here's another photo which will interest you."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at this one and looked at the previous one in disbelief. Was that really Shinji? He looked so different in battle than when he wasn't. Like a Jekyll and Hyde person. His thoughts immediately went towards the Chunin exams which were being held in a few months. Shinji would surely enter and represent Sound.

"Double the watch on Sound, Inform me every time either Orochimaru or Shinji leaves the village!"

Genma nodded and exited the office leaving the old man to his thoughts.

"Shinji…forgive me, I never should've allowed Ulquiorra to do what he did."

* * *

The next day Shinji with a pack full of cloths and utensils got ready to meet up with Orochimaru. Right when he was about to exit the village he noticed someone there leaning on the gates her arms folded.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tayuya her eyes closed.

"To Suna, dad has asked me to go with him to meet the Kazekage." He explained to her, kinda hoping she'd look at him.

Tayuya smirked unexpectedly. "Have fun…don't get any scorpions in your trousers." She began to walk away when she heard him call out.

"Tayuya, how come you won't talk to me about yesterday?"

"It didn't happen Shinji, why can't you get that through your damn skull?"

"Because it happened that's why! Am I suppose to think that my first kiss didn't happen? Or that your afraid of your emotions betraying you? Why can't you tell me?"

Tayuya didn't answer she just kept on walking away.

Girls! thought Shinji in disgust as he exited and soon came to where the other's were at.

"Are you ready Shinji?" Asked Orochimaru who had Kimimaro and a less than thrilled Kidomaru with him

"Hai!"

"Then let's go."

The four left the village and began making their towards Suna.

* * *

**Days later,**

"Halt!" The four of them were stopped in the middle of a desert by what seemed to be a group of nomads numbering thirty

"You dare cross through our territory? I'd advise that you pay a toll unless you want to be scorpion feed." Said the leader a brown headed man with one eye.

"We shall not pay your toll filth…we shall go as we please." Said Orochimaru narrowing his eyes in disgust at them.

The nomads laughed and each draw his weapon.

"Very well, than you shall die!"

Orochimaru was prepared to summon a snake when Kimimaro stepped in front of him.

"Lord, let me handle with these scum, I haven't had any exercise in days."

"Your not hogging all the fun, I've been dying to fight." Said Kidomaru stepping beside him.

"I'm fighting too! These trash need to realize that sound is not to be messed with!" Shinji joined them as well taing out his wrist mounted crossbow. Orochimaru noticed that Shinji again had his teeth turn to fangs and nails become claws.

"Then let the fun begin!" Shouted Kimimaro, reaching into his back he pulled out two bones which took the shape of swords and charged.

Five charged Kidomaru who grinned. He then opened his mouth gathering spider thread.

**"Spider Web Flower/Kumo Soka!"**

He spat out webs trapping the five who struggled to break free. Laughing at their struggle he then killed them with kunai.

"Five scumbags, two hits equals ten points." He said with a grin keeping score in his mind.

Kimimaro grinned as he killed two men. He then noticed five men on each side of him charging thinking to overcome him with sheer numbers. Grinning he waited until they all neared him never moving an inch.

He spinned himself in a circle like a top making himself invulnerable and beheading all of the nomads with one swipe of his blades.

"Worthless trash! I hope you learn in hell that he who follows the ninja way is not equaled by anyone!" He scowled in disgust at the beheaded bodies.

Seeing half of their men gone in a few seconds, the other half decided to run for it, fleeing across the desert as fast they could.

"Oh no you don't,"Shinji Said with a grin aiming at them . He fired an arrow and it towards the fleeing nomads.

"Hah! You'll be able nail only one or two of them!" Kidomaru yelled at him who just smirked and shouted out.

**"Lightning Release: Lightning arrow wave/Raiton:Raiya-ha!"**

The arrow that he had fired suddenly exploded into many arrows flying towards the fleeing nomads. Piercing them unmercifully killing the rest of them.

"You were saying?" Asked Shinji putting his weapon away as Kidomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"That's enough, let us continue on our way." Said Orochimaru walking up to them

* * *

**Later…**

"Who's the genius that thought; Hey, I got a great idea! Let's have a ninja village, a ninja village in a desert! Full of scorpions, enough sand to fill the entire world not to mention my outfit, and full of bandits!" Asked Kidomaru scowling in disgust as they sat around a fire. He was not enjoying his time here. They've been attacked three more times ever since the first one and it was getting on his nerves Orochimaru frowned at his bodyguard wondering if he brought the right person.

"Stop whining, we'll be there the next day. And I want all of you not to do anything that would jeopardize my meeting with the Kazekage. So be on guard and do not get involved in any fights."

Shinji and Kimimaro nodded in response. Kidomaru was too busy looking at a skull of a human that he had found to respond.

Later that night, Shinji was standing watch while the others were asleep. Watching the flames die out.

He began to stand up and headed a short distance away. He looked up at the stars, their beauty captivating him. Drawing his soul in with their magic.

**"The stars are beautiful aren't they kid?"**

Shinji frowned hearing that voice again. The voice had popped up at random times, usually making snide remarks and wanting to be let out, and he knew it wasn´t Kyubi

_'Who are you? Why are you in my head?'_ Thought Shinji trying to communicate with it. He just got a laughter in response.

**"The only thing you need to know young Arrancar, is that I'm a part of you, I like it as much as you do so the feeling's mutual."**

Shinji growled and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Orochimaru looking at him.

"What troubles you Shinji?"

Knowing full well that he could never lie to his father Shinji responded: "It's this voice, I've been hearing. It pops up at random times, and when I try to get it to talk back it disappears! It's been going on for two weeks! And i know it isn't Kyubi"

Orochimaru nodded. "I think i know what it is that troubles you Shinji, but I can't tell you now."

"What do you mean ?"

"Tomorrow…I'll tell you everything about that voice, and why it's been in your head."

Shinji stood there confused as he watched him walk back to the campsite.

* * *

**The next day...**

"There it is…Sunagakure capital of the Land of Wind where the Kazekage resides." Pointed out Orochimaru to the city that they saw. The four of them looked over the city a bit amazed.

"It looks a bit run down, most of the cities walls are crumbling." Said Kimimaro not as impressed as the others.

"Precisely why we're here, now follow me and stay out of trouble."

After gaining access through the gates, the four entered the city. Shinji felt many glares aimed at them and kept his crossbow close.

"I've found more smiles in a graveyard than here." Quipped Kidomaru returning the glares.

The four headed to The Kazekage's temple and Shinji got a glimpse of someone standing at the top.

He couldn't see much but he saw a red headed boy. He wore a green outfit and had a gourd strapped on to his back. He also felt something from him, something dark and psychotic. Not sure what to make of it he entered the building.

The boy clutched the rail he was standing on. His entire body shaking. That black haired headed boy, there was something about him, that excited the demon within him making him lose control. His green eye's got wider as he uttered a single word.

"KILL!"

The four entered the Kazekage's office and found him looking over some documents with a scowl on his face. Shinji noticed how he looked so similar to the boy he saw just moments ago.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Scowled the man. Orochimaru and the others did a bow and Shinji did as well not wanting to disrespect the ruler of sand.

"Greetings Kazekage, My name is Orochimaru, founder and ruler of The Land of Sound."

"Whoever you are, I have no business with you now get out!"

Orochimaru frowned not looking the man instantly. "I've come to propose an alliance,"

"I care little for what you propose."

"Not even to restore Suna to its former greatness?" The man raised his head, and they could see a flash of anger cross his features.

"Before you throw us in the dungeon hear me out, your daimyo has done a miserable job with your military might. I've seen your records and almost all your missions have been done by ninjas of different countries. This leaves Suna with almost no budget, what will happen if Fire country or any country decides to invade? You won't be able to defend yourselves, your desert may be vast, your ninjas powerful, but with no budget to support your city, Sunagakure will cease to exist."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" The man stood up, Kidomaru and Kimimaro quickly in front of him protecting their leader.

"I offer an alliance to restore your land to its greatness, The chunin exams will be held soon."

"What does an alliance with Sound, a relatively new village, offer my land?"

Orochimaru smiled now they're getting somewhere. "Tell me Kazekage, Is your son still alive?" The man frowned and spat.

"Unfortunately he is." Shinji figured it to be the boy he saw.

"Ah, yes, the one tailed beast resides in him still. I'm sure he hates you for what he did."

"He hates everything, I only wish he was dead so he wouldn't be a risk to my village."

Shinji looked confused wondering why he wished that his son was dead. Orochimaru then put his hand on his shoulder.

"This boy, Arrancar Shinji, also has a tailed beast inside him. Kyuubi the nine tailed fox resides in him…"

The Kazekage's eyes widened in disbelief. He looked shock at what he just said and turned to face Orochimaru.

"How can this be? I don't believe it, The child was rumored to be dead." Said The Kazekage in wonder looking for an obvious sign like his son's eyes were.

"He is the vessel for the nine tailed fox, He is a skilled ninja and can hold his own in battle in more, he has yet to develop the Kyuubi's power but he soon will. And he hasn't even connected to his other demon"

_"There's not two beast's inside me! Maybe when I'm hungry but no monster!"_

**"You do. I guess this is a shock for you."**

_"Who the hell are you!"_

**"I am your zanpakuto, a part of your soul. You could also say that i am a inner part of your soul."**

"I'm not convinced Orochimaru, I need time to think this over, meet me here later tonight."

Orochimaru and the others bowed and left taking a stunned Shinji with them.

Outside Shinji looked at him.

"All t-this time…I thought you cared for me but you're going to use me to get more power for the village! Why didn't you tell me!"

Orochimaru looked at him sadly and replied. "It isn't true! I care for your wellbeing, but i also care for the village, and i would never do something like that to you!."

"S-Shut up! Y-Your lying!"

With that he ran off leaving the three behind.

"Shinji…I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I can't change anything now." Said Orochimaru watching him.

Shinji ran, he didn't care where he went, He didn't care anymore, he felt tears start to come to his eyes. "How could he lie to me? Am I a monster? Is that what I'm becoming when I fight?"

**"Yes, remember when you fought those two Ame (Rain) nins? They were about to kill you when you manage to receive some of my power. And your new attitude during battle? That's my personality breaking through to you."** Kyuubi said to him.

_"Get out of my body! I don't want to be a monster! Find someone else for you to have as a host!"_

**"Impudent brat! Do you think I haven't tried! Are you humans that damn stupid? I'm sealed inside you! No thanks to Ulquiorra! I'm cursed to be inside you unless the seal is broken! And don't think about killing yourself! If you die I die as well, and I'll make sure to devour your body countless times in the after life!"**

_"I don't care! I just want you to-"_

Shinji was suddenly struck by a powerful burst of sand knocking him to the floor. Picking himself up he looked up at his assailant. To his shock it was the boy he saw earlier. He had a look of insanity on his face and sand was pouring out of his gourd. He then uttered one word which sent shivers down his spine.

"KILL!" Shouted the red haired boy as he stood there with an insane smile on his face. Sand poured out of his gourd as it swarmed him.

"W-Wait! Who are you?! What did you want with me!" Shouted Shinji dodging a burst of sand. Growling in annoyance he pulled out his wrist mounted crossbow and fired. To his shock, the sand surrounding the mysterious boy blocked the shots. Shinji fired again and again with the same result.

"D-Damn! I can't hit him!"

Shinji suddenly felt his leg get grabbed by the sand and was thrown by it. Landing on the floor he looked up and at the boy.

"What's wrong with you! I don't want to fight you!"

"DIE!" Shinji dodged another burst of sand relying on his quickness.

**"Brat you don't know what your getting into! I recognize that scent anywhere, it's Shukaku!"** Said Kyuubi talking to him in his mind.

_"Who?!"_

**"Shukaku, a tailed beast and the spirit of a corrupt monk, he's the weakest of the tailed beasts but he's the most insane. The boy your facing is apparently his vessel and he recognizes me and wants to kill you and me!"**

_"Why! Why does he want to kill me?"_ Asked Shinji flipping in midair and firing more shots which were blocked by the sand protecting the boy.

**"He'll believe that he'll become the most powerful tailed beast if he does. You have to listen to me! Let me lend you my chakra! It's the only way you'll be able to survive!"**

_"No! I'm going to see if i can win on my own!"_

**"You will soon if you don't listen to me you fool! Shukaku is protected by sand, your arrows and Jutsus won't have any effect on him without my help! You may not like it but I'm your only hope at surviving."**

Shinji dodged another torrent of sand and kept on moving, he had no idea how he was gonna survive this. But he refused to become a monster. He had to find a way to keep the boy from using his sand.

"Gaara!"

Shinji saw a man, half his face covered appear in front of him trying to calm the possessed boy down.

"Gaara, please calm down! Your letting Shukaku take control! You'll destroy the entire city if you keep this up!"

"Get out of my way Baki!" Shouted Gaara preparing to engulf the man with his sand. The man stood there frightened when Naruto pushed him out of the way.

"W-What is he!" Asked Shinji to him who stood up.

"He's the Kazekage's son, by our lord's order the Shukaku was sealed up inside him as an unborn baby, he hates everything that's alive due to the fact he can never enjoy peace." Explained Baki to him.

**"Blood! I must have the fox's blood!"** Shouted Gaara and they both noticed that it wasn't his own voice that was speaking. He then made his way towards them.

Orochimaru watched the entire affair on top of a building along with Kidomaru and an edged Kimimaro.

"Orochimaru-sama, how long will you stand there and let Shinji be killed! Even if he is the Kyuubi's vessel he's still a child!" Said Kimimaro looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's just doing everything he can to not get killed. But sooner or later he'll die." Put in Kidomaru.

Orochimaru stood there not moving a muscle.

Kimimaro in disbelief at him prepared to go help Shinji when he got grabbed by the shoulder.

"This is Shinji's fight. He must realize the power of his zanpakuto inside him and use it. Neither of you are to interfere."

"Your just going to stand there and let your own son die!" Shouted Kimimaro in shock. Orochimaru glared at him in anger.

"I'm going to let him realize what's inside him! You know Kimimaro that the Arrancar clan's true power is sealed inside their zanpakuto, and will attempt to get him to use it. If Shinji accepts, then his potential will be unlocked."

Kimimaro looked down in disgust at the scene below.

"I know your heart tells both of you to help him but this is his test. He needs to know why he was hated and feared."

The three continued watching the display of Shinji against Gaara. Kimimaro made a silent swear to help him should he be close to being killed.

Shinji on the run from him and separated from that one man figured an opening in Gaara's attack.

**"Lightning Release: Lightning arrow wave/Raiton:Raiya-ha!"** Shinji shoted as he fired a arrow into the air and multiple arrows came down, but they had almost no effect on him as his sand blocking the shots, causing them only to give Gaara a scratch.

**"Brat, your up the creek without a boat or a paddle. I know you hate this but you need my help, let me give you some of my chakra and you'll be able to handle him."**

**"Blood! Blood! BLOOD! I DESIRE YOUR BLOOD!"** Shouted Gaara in Shukaku's voice.

"**Desert Coffin/Sabaku Kyū!**" Shinji was suddenly caught and was trapped as sand wrapped around his body trapping him. Struggling in vain he noticed Gaara with a psychotic smile preparing to close his fist.

**"This is your last chance kid! Do you accept or not?"**

_"I-I accept!"_

"**Desert Fune**-" Gaara was prepared to crush him when to his amazement his foe shattered the sand. He dropped down to the floor landing on all fours. Black chakra began to form around his body as he lifted up his head and faced Gaara. Then shinji drew his zanpakuto and started channeling chakra into it "Now i'll show you my true power! **Storm the Oceans! Mar Diablo(Sea Devil)**!" Shinji shouted as he was completely covered in the black chakra making a dome, then suddenly a figure jumped out of the dome. Shinji was shown wearing a armor that looked like a samurai's on the back there seemed to be three blades, webbing between them, making them look like wings. He seemed to be wearing a samurai helmet that looked like the completed version of his mask fragment. His sword looked different the handle looked like a trident's tip, the pip's pointing upwards, in the middle was a scimitar blade. Shinji then opened his eye's

**"Now the battle begins you piece of trash!"** Shinji shouted at him. Quicker than the eye could follow Shinji was suddenly in front of him slashing out at him. Gaara's sand barely managed in time to stop it. Shinji leapt away moving at inhuman speeds.

_'W-What is this! He's moving at the speed of sound!'_ Thought Gaara as Shinji was little more than a blur.

"**Demon sword art: Earth splitter/Demon espada arte: Tierra divisor!**" Shinji shouted as he slashed down at the ground with his Sword and to Gaara's surprise sent a mini earthquake at him. Gaara scowled in hatred and stood his ground. Sending a wave of sand at him planning on crushing him. But again Shinji displayed quickness and moved out of the way.

Shinji was moving all around the area leaping here and there showing speed and finesse.

"**What's wrong scum! Can't hit what you can't catch?**" Taunted Shinji to him. "**I'll kill you now!**"

Shinji again disappeared in a blur and reappeared right in front of him his blade aimed right his face. This time he slashed him right down the right side of his face, drawing blood.

Gaara responded with a burst of sand sending Shinji colliding into a wall. He collapsed and fell on the floor eyes closed while Gaara stood there a look of excitement on his face.

"Incredible! Did you see him move, as if he's an illusion." Exclaimed Kidomaru watching in awe. Orochimaru nodded as they stood there continuing watching.

"Orochimaru-sama, how much Chakra did Shinji get from Kyuubi and his zanpakuto?" Asked Kimimaro.

"More than your chakra and the rest of the sound four's chakra combined in your cursed seal form."

The pair's eyes widened in shock at that statement. "You mean Shinji as of right now is stronger than all of us this instant?" Asked Kidomaru in shock.

"Yes, but he's not fighting all out, he's just fighting in amusement. I'll have to intervene soon, he may destroy the entire city if I don't."

Down below the two ninjas were still. Not moving a muscle, Gaara standing like a statue with a psychotic look while Shinji was laying down on the ground.

Suddenly Gaara broke the silence when he started…laughing? He was slowly chuckling and it then turned into full out laughter.

Shinji laid there as well when he too started laughing in amusement. He stood up with a grin and could barely control his laughter.

"**What fun!**" Said Gaara reaching up to his face where there was blood. "You're the first person to make me bleed! A truly worthy adversary you are!"

Shinji grinned and exposed his fangs. "**And you're the first person who needs more than one hit to kill! Your one of a kind. Shall we continue this battle and fight seriously now?**"

"**Allow me to transform into something more suitable now that we are fighting seriously**."

Sand engulfed Gaara and part of him started to transform. His right arm became a giant claw and part of his face was replaced by what looked to be a raccoon's. While his left arm was regular it too showed signs of transformation. And sprouting from his back was what seemed to be a solid tail. Half of him was human, the other half was Shukaku.

Shinji grinned and whistled.

_"That's impressive."_ Shinji thought as he watched Gaara

"**Now let's begin.**" Said Shinji with a grin as the two resumed their battle.

"Orochimaru-sama this is getting out of hand, both of them will destroy everything, including us if we're not careful." Said Kimimaro.

Orochimaru nodded as the two were destroying buildings as people were fleeing for their lives. He'd have to step in soon, Shinji was starting to lose control.

Shinji running on the wall leapt from building to building, right behind him was Gaara using his transformed state to keep up with him. Both had a psychotic grin on their faces.

"**Sand Drizzle/Suna Shigure!**" Shouted Gaara. A cloud of sand appeared above Shinji and rained down upon him drowning him.

Gaara smirked his when he felt a great pain in his right arm. He looked over and to his surprise he saw that it was cut off! He heard a whistle and saw Shinji standing over to the side smugly. Apparently he had survived the attack.

"**Can you fought with just one arm maggot?**"

Gaara just grinned and sand formed around his arm and became a new one. "**As long as there's sand you cannot defeat me, If we we're at the beach with water then maybe you could defeat me.**"

Shinji frowned this changes things. "**I guess I'll have to try harder.**"

"**Then by all means try.**"

Shinji grinned and prepared to charge when suddenly he felt himself get grabbed. He looked and saw the right claw that he had sliced off had grabbed him. He tried to destroy it when he got trapped again by sand.

"**Now there's no escape! Desert Funeral/Sabaku Sōsō!**" Shouted Gaara closing his hand into a fist.

Shinji screamed as the sand imploded crushing his body. He fell to the ground lifeless, whilst Gaara stood there with a psychotic grin on his features knowing that he was dead.

"No! Look what you've done Orochimaru! You've allowed him to die!" Shouted Kimimaro in disbelief at the sight of Shinji's lifeless body.

"Stop it Kimimaro, wait and watch. Shinji isn't dead yet. But it's time for me to intervene." Said Orochimaru preparing to go down.

Gaara smirked and felt his bloodlust come complete. He was prepared to destroy the rest of the body when he heard something. It sounded like…laughter.

"**Hahahhaha!**"

Shinji then raised up, part of his facial features were missing but they seemed to be healing.

"**Crushing my body won't do you any good!**" Snarled Shinji as his tongue came out licking away blood.

Gaara stood there shocked. What was he? No one has ever survived that!

"**You're not the only one who can escape death!**" He stood up as his body was healing.

Gaara, for once was intimidated. What was he? Nobody has ever survived that jutsu. He unexpectedly took a step back.

Shinji saw this and laughed. "**What's wrong, don't tell me your scared. I can regenerate my body healing almost all wounds. Your attack was powerful, I've give you that, and it almost killed me. But it wasn't enough.**"

Shinji took a step forward a grin starting to show.

"**I am Arrancar Shinji, vessel of the Nine tailed Fox Kyuubi! And unless I'm mistaken your Gaara vessel of that filth Shukaku! I'm the one who'll put that trash in his grave, and will you believe it? I'm only using my resureccion, and if the kyubi's power is like this, i can't wait to see what it's like!**"

"**Your not going to kill me filth! I could care less if you were the devil's son, but I'll be the one who kills you.**"

"**Then let's find out!**" Shinji was prepared to attack him when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder near his neck. Turning his head he saw himself being bitten.

"**Fat…her!**" He said before he collapsed unconscious. He transformed back to his original form losing his armor and aura. And on his neck was a cursed seal, shaped like four lighning bolts.

"**I'm sorry I had to do that son, but you were getting out of control.**" Said Orochimaru looking at the fallen boy.

He looked up at Gaara. "You can go back to your human form now, Unless you want to be in worser shape than he is, I would if I were you."

Gaara despite Shukaku chastising him to slaughter him, began to change back. He then disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

"Will he survive?" Asked Kidomaru as he approached the two along Kimimaro.

"He'll be fine, he should survive with his spirit. But that was close. Take him to the hospital, he should awaken in a few hours."

Kidomaru nodded and scooped him up in his arms. Kimimaro looked around at the destruction that had been done.

"Was this really worth it? Only my clan could would've been able to produce such destruction in such time."

"Yes, I'm sure the Kazekage would want to join us now that Shinji has unlocked his true potential."

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Very impressive! And you say that your son was not at full strength?" Said The Kazekage speaking to Orochimaru.

"Yes, so do you agree? Accept an alliance with Sound and gain revenge on the Leaf?"

The Kazekage nodded. "I know Gaara is almost unstoppable, but with two tailed beasts? Konoha will fall in a matter of minutes! I accept your offer!" He grasped Orochimaru's hand and shook it signifying the deal.

"Very well, have Gaara continue training, I'll train Shinji as well, the exams will soon start."

The two continued talking making plans. Unaware of someone listening in.

"Kazekage, what is it that you are planning? With that…man?" Asked Baki quietly to himself. He knew it involved Gaara and that boy who seemed to have a demon as well. He'll have to pay more attention now and try to figure out what it meant.

* * *

At the hospital hooked up to a life support system Shinji slept, he dreamed unpleasant dreams. He saw what seemed to be a giant fox with nine tails attacking a village. He saw a blonde haired man who looked like Naruto holding a baby. He saw him talking with The Sandaime. He saw the fox being sent inside a baby as the blonde haired man activated a jutsu to save the village.

He then remembered those voices.

"Demon freak!"

"Why can't you just die!"

"Stay away from me monster!"

"AHHH!" Shinji shot up in bed covered in sweat. He removed the life support oxygen mask from his face and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Shinji your awake." Turning his head he saw Kimimaro who had stayed there the entire time.

"What happened, where's Gaara?"

"Orochimaru knocked you out to keep you from destroying Suna. I don't know where that other kid is at."

Shinji felt a pain in his right shoulder and saw that mark on him. He looked at it in shock. It was just like the one on him that he had since he was a child but smaller.

"Orochimaru did that to knock you out, when he comes he'll explain more. Here you should eat." Said Kimimaro handing him a bowl of food which he took hungrily and ate.

Later as Shinji rested Orochimaru entered.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"How are you feeling son?" He asked him.

"Fine except for this pain on my shoulder that you gave me."

"That is a cursed seal. It's what I gave to those who have proven themselves to me. The Sound five also have one."

"Even Tayuya?"

Orochimaru smirked amused at him.

"Yes, but your's is different. It will help you control the Kyuubi's and your zanpakuto's power, easier access to them. But you'll be in charge, so you won't go berserk."

"Orochimaru-sama, who is Shukaku?"

Orochimaru sat in a chair and began telling him the tale.

"Kyuubi is one of nine legendary tailed beasts. Demons of awesome power and chakra. There is the two tailed Cat, The three tailed Turtle, and Shukaku, the one tailed racoon which is sealed inside the boy who you fought earlier and others, for each tail that it has signifies it's strength. Shukaku is the weakest while Kyuubi is the strongest. Each demon has more power than a ninja even at the rank of Kage could ever hope to have. Their might is so amazing they could topple mountains with one swipe of their claws."

"Each country desired to obtain one of the beasts to strengthen their village. Most fools were slaughtered for their impudence as the demons live for blood. Yeah they managed to seal some of them inside children. These children usually grow up to be hateful towards the world. Gaara, mostly due to his father sacrificing his mother hates the world especially."

"Twelve years ago, Konoha the Hidden village of Leaf was attacked by Kyuubi, being a demon lord and the most powerful one he was virtually unstoppable. Many people died that day."

"The Yondaime, the current Hokage at that time and his trusted friend Arrancar Ulquiorra, devised a plan to seal Kyuubi. By using The Shisho Fuin and sacrificing their own live's, they split and sealed Kyuubi inside two babies. Before they died they asked The Sandaime to not have the village think of the babies as a monsters, but as a regular persons. And those childs were you and your friend, Naruto."

Shinji sat there in shock at what he was just told. "All this time, we were called demons, monsters, for something I couldn't understand. Growing up in Konoha, Naruto tried being nice to everyone but they always yelled at us. Now I understand why."

Orochimaru nodded. "They dishonored the Yondaime's and Ulquioora's wishes by treating you and your friend like monsters, he knew you and your friend could be one of the greatest ninja if you two were brought up right but look what Konoha did, that's why I took you from there, to save you from them. I waited till you were old enough to handle the fact that you had a demon inside you, cause I knew that it would have a shattering impact on you."

Shinji looked down at his hands and half expected them to turn into claws again. "Then why didn't you take Naruto wih us? Shinji asked his father

"It would have been impossible, the village was ready to give up on you, cause you showed that you hated them with a burning passion." he answered, and Shinji nodded

"Shinji…in a few months the chunin exam will start. It will be held in Konoha, I know that you would love to go there and show them that they made the mistake of a lifetime. I won't force you to go there for fear of how you'll be treated there. It's up to you if you want to go represent sound."

Shinji sat there quietly. He looked at his hands for a minute not saying anything. After a minute had passed he clinched his hands into a fist and his teeth gritted in determination.

"I will go…I will complete in the Chunin exam, I will go to Konoha, I will not be intimidated by what their insults or what they think I am. I am not Kyuubi, nor a monster. I am Arrancar Shinji, loyal genin of the sound. I will crush anyone who gets in my way of becoming Chunin!"

Orochimaru smiled, that's exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well then Shinji tomorrow we head back to Sound and resume your training."

* * *

**And done! As you can see, i just showed you the Arrancar clan's kenjutsu style, the Demon sword art. Anyway all the Resureccion exclusive attacks will be in spanish. Also i'm going to need a few OC's for the chunin exams, i'm going to need a genin team from Kumogakure, so if you want a OC in my story, head to my forum**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay, i've been quite busy. Anyways, Read, Review and please try to enjoy**

**Beta Reader: Blood****shot111**

******Arrancar of the sound CH.9: Return and the Chunin exams begin**

* * *

A figure stood on top of a building, watching the four figures leave Suna. He could care less about three of them but one, one of them drove him to the limit like no other. The blond haired boy, he too had a demon inside him. He was the first person who damaged him, made him bleed his own blood. And he survived the desert funeral, a truly remarkable feat considering the red haired boy had always killed who he fought.

That battle of theirs excited him, made both his and Shukaku's blood go wild. For once he found someone that could actually fight. Who could penetrate his sand shield and damage him. But the battle ended with the boy knocked out, by not by him. It was little more than a draw, despite the fact that he was conscious first. A smile started to develop on Gaara's face remembering the Chunin exam, the boy would surely be there.

"Next time we fight Arrancar Shinji, I'll make sure you won't survive."

"Finally back!" Said Kidomaru days later as they approached the gates to Sound.

Shinji chuckled at him as they went inside. He was then stopped by Orochimaru.

"Shinji, for these next months you'll have to train your body, mind, and soul and push yourself beyond your limits. Tomorrow report to me and I'll teach you about the cursed seal and how to use it. You are dismissed."

Shinji nodded giving a bow to him and left.

Tayuya was at the training grounds practicing her flute, she was bored, there wasn't much to do except train and play her flute. She had gotten over the fact over what she and Shinji did but that didn't mean she'd admit it happened.

"Damn, what the hell's wrong with me? What made me attracted to that moron? He's just a dumb kid."

_"Maybe it's because you like him"_ Teased a thought in her head which she shook away. Tolerate? Yes, Like? Hell no.

"It's not like he actually cares about me, the idiot only cares about training."

Feeling a small pain on her neck she felt towards the marks that indicated a cursed seal. Three hooks which she had gotten two years ago.

"Damn seal, think by now I'll have gotten used to it."

As she was about to practice her flute she noticed Shinji walking towards a training ground, apparently he had just returned. Picking herself up she disappeared not wanting to be seen by him.

The next day Shinji reported to Orochimaru's office prepared to learn more about the cursed seal.

"The cursed seal is a jutsu that I use to strengthen my ninjas who have proven their loyalty and strength to me. There is a one in ten chance of success however, so I only use it on those with a strong spirit and will to insure that they survive. Usually when a person gets one they enter the first stage and he is filled and maddened with rage. Surprisingly that didn't happen to you. Probably cause of the Kyuubi."

"What is it exactly the cursed seal does?"

"The seal extracts chakra from the wearer's body, giving them more power than they would usually have. But it can kill a ninja if they aren't careful. More than one ninja believing they are invincible with it has been driven to madness relying on it too much. The Hyuga clan also uses the cursed seal to protect their family members who have the Byakugan."

"Your seal is specially designed to allow you to get more of Kyuubi's chakra easier. By activating it you can get access to his power. But don't over push your limits, or you'll kill yourself."

"**Hear that brat? You may have easier access to my power but don't overdo it!" **Said Kyuubi who was ignored by Shinji.

"Now then follow me, I have a test for you."

The two left the office and Orochimaru lead him towards the training grounds. There they say Jirobo standing there waiting.

"You wished to see me Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Jirobo kneeling.

"Yes, Shinji you know Jirobo, he's a member of the Sound Five, he also has a cursed seal. He is the weakest of them but not to be underestimated. I want you to fight him."

Shinji nodded and walked up to him.

"Even though you maybe a kid, I won't go easy on you." Warned Jirobo getting into a stance.

The two began to battle. Jirobo whose style of fighting consisted of powerful blows and able to pull up the earth was no pushover, Shinji quickly found out. But one thing he had that Jirobo didn't have was his speed. Shinji could move quickly out of the way before a blow could came to him. He had to rely on his quickness, his zanpakuto and crossbow.

"**Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness/Doton Kekkai: Doro domu!**" Shouted Jirobo doing some hand seals. Shinji suddenly felt him trapped inside a dome which was made of earth.

"I'm hungry, I think a chakra smorgasbord would be satisfying." Said Jirobo with a grin putting his hands which emitted a blue glow on the rock.

Shinji felt his strength getting weaker but couldn't find a way to break it, as the dome repaired itself with each blow he did. He then noticed part of it which repaired slower than the others. Focusing directly on it he smashed an opening and leapt out of the dome dungeon.

"Your quick, but dodge this!" Said Jirobo doing more hand seals.

"**Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling/Doton: Doryu Dango.**" Reaching down to the ground and with a bit of a grunt he pulled out the earth in a giant boulder shocking Shinji. He threw it with force. Shinji not wanting to imitate a pancake moved out of the way.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning snake Arrows/Raiton: Raida no ya!**" Shinji fired his crossbow and the arrows turned into snakes, made of lightning as they headed towards Jirobo. At the last split second Jirobo pulled up the ground and made a wall out of it as the snakes punctured into the wall just a few meters away from him.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning arrow wave/Raiton:Raiya-ha****!**" Jirobo's eyes widened as arrows rain downed upon him. Unable to protect himself, arrows punctured his skin. Blood poured down his skin and cuts littered around him. But he didn't look worried or anything which much to Shinji's surprise, his eyes then widened at what he saw.

To his shock, black markings started to surround Jirobo's body, covering him. A grin formed on his face as purple ominous chakra surrounded him. "Now let's see you handle this!" Shouted Jirobo who had activated his cursed seal. He had gained more strength and chakra. Moving quickly he unexpectedly grabbed Shinji by the head and lifted him up. He started to drain his chakra with a grin.

He watched as Shinji struggled in vain, he laughed as he saw him weaken and go limb. He figured for him to have given up and was prepared to drop him when he felt his hand stinging. It was…burning? With a cry of pain he dropped him and clutched his burned hand. He then looked over and saw Shinji standing up.

Black markings similar to the one on his shoulder began to cover his entire body. His pupils became a dark red, a aura of dark purple chakra began to form around him, Shinji grinned as his fangs and claws appeared and went into a hunched position. He had just activated his own cursed seal.

Shinji with a grin no longer using his crossbow, disappeared in a blur, Jirobo looked around for him keeping his eyes open.

He turned around and reached out at Shinji who he tried to attack him. Thinking to drain his chakra Jirobo was shocked when it had to effect on him. Frowning he punched Shinji in the face, a bit of blood trekked down his nose but he lick it up into his mouth enjoying the taste. Again Shinji disappeared in a blur.

Jirobo felt a sharp pain in his back, he turned his head and saw Shinji slicing his back with his Sword, drawing blood. Shinji this time leapt off him and began moving like a human pinball slicing Jirobo multiple times with his claws.

Jirobo in shock fell to his knees, and looked at himself in horror as blood poured down his skin. Shinji reappeared in front of him with a crazed look in his eyes. He was ready to kill him when Shinji felt his hand get grabbed.

"That's enough Shinji!" Shouted Orochimaru grasping his hand. Shinji looked at him and recognized him. He looked over at Jirobo in shock at what he had just done. Slowly his features started turning back.

"You did well Shinji, but you need to have more control over the cursed seal, Kyuubi was showing through you! You nearly killed him." Chastised Orochimaru at him who lowered his head in shame and apologized to Jirobo. The two took him to the hospital, Orochimaru clearly thinking that Shinji had more to learn with the cursed seal.

Tayuya had watched the entire display happen with shock. Sure, the fatass was the weakest of them all but now Shinji has his own cursed seal? And there again was that power of his that excited her, making her blood shiver in excitement and fear.

"Stop it dammit! Quit thinking of him like that!"

* * *

The next months went by fast for the Sound Genins. As Team Oro and The Sound Trio were expecting to go to the Chunin exams. They trained themselves relentlessly, wearing their bodies down to the brink of collapsing only to do it again the next day. Dosu Kinuta had improved with his Melody arm that he was now capable of destroying building with two hits at the most. Zaku Abumi, using his air cannons and learning that he could switch between air and sound had become a true force to be reckoned with. Kin Tsuchi realizing that her bells and needles although impressive if given the time to used, had developed a dagger style of fighting making her more capable in hand to hand fights.

Team Oro had also gotten stronger. Renji had developed a style of fighting which relied on six main moves and their branch techniques, the fighting style was named Rokushiki . Tayuya could now summon four monsters instead of three and had a special surprise which she had yet to show. Shinji during the day would train with his team learning their styles. At night, he would train with Orochimaru learning new jutsus and mastering his cursed seal.

All six of them less than three years ago were barely rookie ninjas with little to no experience. Now they were full fledged Genins, the ones who would represent sound in the upcoming exam. Each took great pride knowing full well that they were the two finest teams in the Land of Sound. The two teams often sparred with one another, each learning the others weaknesses, most of them considered the other friends with the exception of Dosu, who never really was one for friends.

Orochimaru who had brought the two teams together had felt pride in each of their hearts. He knew that they would never disgrace their land or their lord. Although, they had at times disfunctioned as a unit, working together they were almost unstoppable. He figured it to be Shinji as a reason for it. Shinji with his youthful optimism had made many friends.

"Now, Shinji it's time to show Konoha that they made a mistake when they hated you!"

* * *

Less than one week before the exams…

Tayuya sat on the roof of a building playing her flute as usually. Playing a sad and mysterious tune on it she summoned her Doki, slowly they began to dance in a weird style of dancing moving their bodies in beat to her music.

"Nice tune!" Stopping abruptly she frowned and sent her Doki away as Shinji appeared.

"Oh, I didn't you mean to interrupt you I just wanted to compliment you on it." Said Shinji holding up his hands.

"So, in two days we go to the Chunin exam."

"Yeah, I guess so, hey Tayuya."

"What?" She asked but surprisingly not in her snappy tone.

"Can you play another song? That music is really beautiful yet it's also sad."

Tayuya shrugged and brought her flute up to her lips.

She started once again her eyes closed pouring her heart into the instrument. Unaware of the boy next to her looking at her.

Shinji sat there amazed by her. He had heard beautiful music before but it was nothing compared to hers. It only seemed to be surpassed by her beauty, as there was no denying that she was a beautiful girl.

The two sat there, one playing a tune on her favorite instrument the other watching in admiration.

* * *

Seven figures darted through the woods, each one little more than a blur. They moved swiftly and surly through the forest heading towards their destination. Konoha and the Chunin exam.

Orochimaru, now in disguise was in the front with the two teams following him. A smile started growing on his face. Konoha had no idea of what was going to happen. They'd never know what hit them. His alliance with Sand had worked off, The Kazekage surprising his people had sent Gaara to the exam along with his siblings. And Shinji, his finest student had almost mastered the cursed seal. Combine that with the Kyuubi's power and they'd be unstoppable. But he'd have to deal with The Hokage first, he didn't doubt that the old man showed Shinji kindness, and Shinji probably cared about the old man and wouldn't harm him.

No matter, once he take care of the old fool, it would soon be over.

The seven stopped in front of the gates of Konoha. Each looking at the gates, thinking of the exam that they would soon take.

Shinji stared at the gates, his face expressionless. Part of him felt anger, anger at what happened to him as a child in this city that he was taken from. Memories stirred up in his mind, few of them pleasant, most of them depressing. He'd show them, that he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't a demon, that he was Arrancar Shinji of the Sound.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Orochimaru. The seven went through the gates and entered Konoha.

Sarutobi watched this all through his crystal ball. When he woke up this morning, an intuition and not to mention years of wisdom had told him that something was going to happen. He had watched the gates all morning, watching the teams from other villages arrive. But there was no sign of Shinji or the Sound. He was about to give up for now, until that very moment when they appeared.

Shinji looked different, with his silver and black outfit, he had gotten taller and stronger as well, once a skeleton of a child was now a strong young teenager. And he had a lovely lady friend with him, Sarutobi shook his head of that thought and looked back.

He could see Orochimaru pretending to be a Jonin sensei, he could fool most people but not his old teacher. The phony Jonin had a smile on his face, as if he was hiding something. Sarutobi mused for a moment, he'd have to keep a close eye on those two teams.

"Alright, the exams will start soon. We'll be having light training sessions but I don't want any of you slacking off. Explore the village as much as you want, just keep out of trouble, if any of you get yourselves kicked out, I'll be sure to make your lives a miserable hell." Ordered Orochimaru to them who nodded. With a puff of smoke he disappeared.

"I don't know about you five, but I'm going to find some fun." Said Renji walking away.

"He said not to get into trouble you idiot!" Shouted Tayuya at him.

"I'm not, there's a difference between fun and trouble, later." With that he left.

Dosu left as well.

Zaku and Kin left together, not mentioning where they were going but Shinji and Tayuya had a good idea.

"So what do you wanna do?" Asked Shinji to her.

Tayuya shrugged not really caring. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked her.

"I guess so," Unexpectedly Tayuya felt her hand grasped by his.

"Okay, let's go." He said leading her.

As the two were walking down the street towards a restaurant, Tayuya noticed that most people were staring at them, or more precisely Shinji with a bit of shock and anger. Having enough of this she decided to get rid of the problem.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S GODDAMN RUDE TO STARE!" She shouted extremely loud that could be heard all across Konoha. The people quickly turned their faces away pretending that hadn't seen them.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Said Shinji with a bit of a blush on his face.

"Their fault, they should mind their own business." She grumbled as they continued walking.

"You should think if you could make a jutsu out of that, you'd be unstoppable if you did." Said Shinji who earned a whack upside the head for that.

Shinji and Tayuya were enjoying a friendly meal together. Neither said much but neither had much to say, they noticed that they were other ninjas from villages as well, Rain, Stone, Grass, etc. Few people bothered them, if anyone tried to make a remark Tayuya snapped their heads off.

"Get back here you little brat!" The two saw a blonde Genin, who he regonized as Naruto and a small kid running for his life getting chased by a pink haired girl, who he quessed was Sakura with killer intentions on her mind.

"What was that about?" Asked Tayuya.

"Don't know but let's find out." Said Shinji buying the bill and leaving.

The little kid running for his life unexpectedly bumped into something. He looked and saw a boy who appeared to be dressed in what looked to be a cat outfit glaring down at him.

"Watch where your going punk." He growled reaching down and picking him up.

"Put me down you jerk!" Shouted Konohamaru struggling to break the hold.

"Hey! Put him down, he did nothing to you." Shouted the girl at the boy.

"Nah, I don't think so, this brat needs to be taught a lesson and I'm good with kids." Said Kankuro with a smile at her.

He suddenly felt his hand which hold the kid get looser. He looked and noticed the kid was gone!

"How pathetic," The boy turned and saw a black haired kid with Konohamaru in one arm standing in a tree. A girl was with him standing on another branch.

"Shinji!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in suprise, seeing their old classmate, who had dissappeared a long time ago.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura long time no see." Shinji said calmly as he focused on Kankuro

"Nice entrance, now could you beat it so I could teach that kid a lesson?"

Shinji glared in disgust at him. "What a piece of trash you are, picking on those smaller and weaker than yourself."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, you're a weakling, a bully who becomes a sniveling coward if he doesn't have anyone to pick on or back him up."

"I dare you to say that to my face!"

Shinji leapt down and dropped the boy who dashed and hid behind Sakura.

"You act more like a thug than you do a ninja, I'm surprised that you even are one!" Shinji said in anger towards the boy.

Kankuro growled and reached towards his back where he kept his weapon at. He'd teach this maggot a lesson!

"Kankuro!" Kankuro immediately stood up straight arms to his side in fear. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Walking up was a blond haired girl who had a giant fan strapped to her back. But it wasn't her that shocked him, it was the boy with her. It was Gaara!

"What are you doing now," He asked Kankuro who tried to find words. Gaara not paying attention to him turned his head and a smile panned over his features at who he saw.

"So we meet again, Arrancar Shinji."

Shinji returned the smile feeling himself get excited.

"Long time no see, Gaara."

The five people standing there watching the two could see there was bad blood between these two. The two stood there face to face, eye to eye, neither backing down from the other.

"We never finished our fight in Suna, should we resume where we left off?" Said Gaara removing his quark from his gourd. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened, they were away on a mission at that time and they had heard about the battle that Gaara had had where it ended in a draw. It was this kid who had done it?

"Only if you are ready," Said Shinji as his fangs and claws emerged and went down to all fours.

"Gaara!"

"Shinji!"

To the two ninja's annoyance their sensei's appeared one in front of their respective student.

"Not now Gaara! Don't cause us to be disqualified cause of your bloodlust! Remember why we're here!" Shouted Baki knowing full well he was on thin ice. Gaara was in that state where it was almost impossible to get him calmed down.

"Shinji! How you forgotten why you're here? I thought you wished to become Chunin? Wait until the exams, then deal with him!" Chastised Orochimaru in his disguise, fortunately for him Shinji was the more level headed of the two and calmed down almost immediately.

Gaara with Shukaku inside him was anger. He wanted this battle now! To kill the fox boy and bathe in his blood! But knowing full well of the plan he slowly started to calm down.

"I look forward to the exams Arrancar, on killing you in battle, and this time there will be no one to save you." He said as he walked away followed by Baki and his siblings.

"Who was that?" Shinji turned his head towards the voice.

A raven haired youth wearing blue walked forward. Immediately Sakura headed towards him like a fangirl. "_Pathetic. Seems like she is still a fangirl, while Sasuke is still a douche." _thought Shinji in disgust at her reaction towards him.

"His name is Sabaku No Gaara, and long time no see Sasuke-teme" He asked the boy.

"So, you've finally returned. And who's the red-head." Said the boy.

"That's Tayuya over there." Said Shinji mentioning to the girl who still stood in the tree. "Here's a word of advice, don't underestimate the sound nins or you'll end up regretting it."

Before Sasuke could respond the boy along with that girl and apparently his sensei was gone in a flash disappearing.

* * *

Later that night…

Kabuto Yakushi walked the streets of Konoha keeping a low profile not to attract attention. He made sure to watch his back and make sure no one saw the place he was heading to. He smiled when he saw an old building and headed inside it.

Once inside he kneeled to one knee before the figure inside.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

Orochimaru smirked in amusement, still in his disguise. He emerged from the shadows keeping a close eye on the door.

"Were you seen?"

"No, my teammates are unaware that I'm gone, if they do they probably don't care."

"The boy, Sasuke, he's the number one rookie this year isn't he? He has plenty of potential doesn't he?"

"Yes, as much as his brother, do you have plans for him?"

"More than you know, How would it be if the number one rookie in Konoha faces the number one rookie in Otogakure?" He asked referring to Sasuke and Shinji.

Kabuto smirked. "That would be a good battle, I haven't seen much of Shinji but if he's your number one rookie than he should be more than a match depending on how you trained him."

"I only train the best, and believe me Shinji is my finest student," Confirmed Orochimaru in all seriousness. "I'll test Sasuke, see if he is good enough, during the forest of death Shinji will fight him, it should be an interesting battle wouldn't it."

"Would that be a wise choice? Sasuke has the sharingan making him more than formidable."

"You forget, Shinji has the cursed seal and he has mastered it completely. He has yet to develop his level two form but with the seal he can extract power from the Kyuubi whenever he wants."

"Then Naruto would kill him with no hesitation." Said Kabuto.

"No, I'll only tell him to test him, Shinji won't kill him, he has to test him to see if he is worthy."

"You know if the Hokage finds out about your plan all of us including Shinji will die." Said Kabuto.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Don't think I haven't thought about that. I know the consequence of failure. But tell me, when does a snake or even a fox strike its prey."

"Speaking in riddles again?"

"Just answer the question."

"A snake and fox are cunning animals, they never attack their prey when the prey sees them, they wait until the prey least expects it."

Orochimaru smirked. "And that's exactly how we shall strike!"

* * *

The days went by slowly for the two teams, they had light training and sparred with one another at times. They also spent time watching other teams from afar learning their strengths and weaknesses. Finally after being on edged for so long, the exams were about to begin.

Orochimaru in disguise the entire who was in the waiting room with other Jonins saw an odd sight. A man with bushy brows dressed kinda like a turtle talking to a boy with even bushier eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Now remember Lee, don't use that move unless it's necessary,"

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"I'm serious too, we don't want someone to be hurt because of your unbreakable youthful fighting spirit!"

"Right Gai-sensei!"

"Lee…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…

(About twenty lees and gai-sensei later)

The two stood there embracing each other tears forming down their eyes, the rest of the Jonins looked on in confusion at the two weirdoes.

"_And people think I'm a freak?" _Thought Orochimaru of the two when he noticed a man wearing a mask and his hitai-ate covering part of his eye walk up to him.

"So, you are a sensei from the sound? My name is Hatake Kakashi," Said the man.

"Very well, my name is Oirao. Who happens to be your students?"

Kakashi feeling something strange about this man was about to respond when…

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

He got kicked out of the way. Orochimaru sweat dropped as standing before him was that strange man.

"Hello there! My name is Might Gai! I couldn't help but notice you are from that new village. First timers is sound aren't they? They maybe new but they have the power of youth!" Gai poses his nice guy pose while Orochimaru stood there blank.

"ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Gai got kicked aside as Kakashi reappeared a vein on his forehead. "As I was saying before my friend interrupted my students are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. This is their first time in the exams. Who are yours?"

"Eternal Rival! You shouldn't be so rude!" Said Gai reappearing much to Orochimaru's annoyance.

"I don't mind, my students are Okami Renji, Tayuya, and Arrancar Shinji. Also representing sound are Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin, and Kinuta Dosu. This is their first time."

"Wait, you mean the fox boy, the container of-"

"Please don't think of Shinji like that," Said Orochimaru frowning. "Have you thought that even though he's different he's still a boy, he has friends in Otogakure and more than he ever got here." He added that last part with a bit of anger

"That's right eternal rival! You shouldn't judge people before you know them! This man is a person who doesn't judge people before he knows them and neither does Sound if the boy has friends. OH, THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Posing once again Might Gai stood there unaware of the looks he was receiving.

_"After I conquer Konoha, he's the first one to die"_

Inside the testing room the genins mulled about. Most teams kept to themselves and their villages.

Kin looked over in disgust at some girls a blond haired one and a pink haired one drooled and argued over a boy. She wasn't that impressed with the boy, he seemed too pretty looking for her. But those two girls kept on arguing over him unaware of the annoyed looks he was giving them.

"They should make a law which bans fangirls from becoming kunoichi," She muttered in disgust, she both noticed that they were wearing makeup of all things! What did they think this was a beauty contest? Zaku noticing this snaked an arm around her waist trying to get her to calm down.

"Calm down, just wait till the exams start, then you can beat them up all you want."

The Sound Trio and Team Oro noticed that many of the rookies of Konoha were talking together. Apparently one of them, Kabuto had data on many ninjas from villages. Including Rock Lee who Sasuke had wanted info on and even Gaara, who sat in a corner with his brother and sister.

"What about these Sound nins, do you have any info on them?" Asked a boy with a dog.

"No I'm afraid not, but it's nothing to worry about, their just a new minor village. I'll be surprised if any of them pass this part of the exam." Said Kabuto with a smirk.

That didn't settle well with the sound ninja. A scowl quickly formed on the Sound nins face.

"Did you hear what that piece of trash called us?" Exclaimed Tayuya in disgust.

"Minor village…who does he think he is?" Muttered Dosu.

"Man, I'm gonna kick that guys ass," Growled Sakon.

Shinji held out his arm stopping them from going up there. A smile started to form on his face.

"I think Konoha's ninjas are getting a big head don't you think?" He asked them who caught on.

"Yeah, I think it's time we showed them what we're made of." Said Kin with a grin.

"Of course, not to mention everyone else." Put in Zaku.

"Yes, that ninja will be the first to learn…that the sound shinobi don't take insults lightly!" Snarled Shinji with crossbow ready to use

The six began to move through the crowd and waited till they got into the right position.

Tayuya brought her flute up to lips and began to play a tune on it.

Kabuto felt the room come under the effect of a genjutsu but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly a pair of hands came out of the ground reaching up at him. Leaping quickly he saw pairs of needles, shurikens, and kunai aimed at him from three different sides by Zaku, Kin, and Sakon. Again he dodged them but heard the fire of arrows.

He couldn't dodge those and felt one hit him in the shoulder. He felt poison start to effect him but it was only momentary due to his healing skills. Suddenly he saw a bandaged person charge him throwing a punch. He barely dodged and smirked thinking he had avoided the attack.

"You missed," He said to the person.

"Oh, did I?" Kabuto suddenly felt his stomach in pain, and that his ears ached like they were bleeding. His glasses cracked and he fell to his knees. With a cry of pain he threw up on the floor.

"Well, I wouldn't have figured him to be so weak, what a disappointment." He heard the bandaged ninja taunting him. Five more ninjas appeared one of them he noticed was Shinji who had the crossbow.

"Add this to your cards you piece of trash," Said Shinji calmly. "Insulting the sound shinobi will lead to an early death."

* * *

**And done! Sorry for the delay,but i've been busy. Anyway's next chapter will show the two first steps of the chunin exams. Please review**


	10. AN

**People, i'm thinking of giving Renji a special thing, one of the ones from the challenges on my profile but i canät decide which one, so vote**


End file.
